Naruto La frégate de la liberté
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Naruto est flibustier comme son père et sa mère avant lui , il traîne sur les mers et pille les navires sur ordre de son roi...Mais au court d'un arrêt dans un port perdu, il rencontre la ligné des Uchiwa dont le cadet rebelle dans l'âme...Est élevé pour être marié de force à un homme de mauvaise réputation…. Mais celui-ci est loin de le laisser indifférent… (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**BASE **: Naruto  
**PAIRING** : NaruxSasu  
**GENRE** : Yaoi

Thème : Piraterie  
**DISCLAIMER** : Ils sont pas à moi , je le dis je le répète sinon Naruto serait en couple avec Sasuke !

.

* * *

**.**

**La frégate de la liberté **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Résumé **: Naruto est flibustier comme son père et sa mère avant lui ,il traîne sur les mers et pille les navires sur ordre de son roi...Mais au court d'un arrêt dans un port perdu il rencontre la ligné des Uchiwa dans le cadet rebelle dans l'âme...Est élevé pour être marié de force à un homme de mauvaise réputation.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chap 01**

**.**

Sur les plus grands océans , sur toutes les mers voguant sans jamais regarder en arrière ,il ne vivait que pour être libre… Il avait toujours vécu ainsi, l'être et le rester, libre de tout entrave … Sans port d'attache, sans port où rentrer le seul endroit ou il voulait vivre était ici sur son bateau... C'était la seule chose auquel il aspirait.

Son navire croisa une seconde frégate au drapeau écarlate, la Sanguinaire croisa sa route et le salua…

\- Dattebayo !Hurla une voix féminine.

\- Yo ! Maman ! Hurla un grand blond debout sur le rebord de son navire.

Il salua une grande rousse juché sur les cordages et dont la lourde chevelure volait librement auvent.

\- Où est papa ?

La rousse se mit à rire !

\- A ton avis !

\- En train de vomir ? Sourit le blond.

\- Gagné ! Hurla t elle. Où vas tu ?

\- Invité sur l'île des Uchiwa !

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas voir Mikoto ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai croisé Itachi il y a quelque temps…. Il m'a proposé de passer à l'occasion quand on croiserai non loin.

\- Ok on se rejoins là-bas !

Alors que son navire continuait son avancer . Naruto regarda la frégate de sa mère continuer sa route alors qu'il poursuivait la sienne. Tous les deux ou trois mois il se donnaient rendez vous dans un mouillage toujours aux même dates … Et si l'un ne venait pas c'est qu'il était en danger …

C'était leur code à eux la famille Uzumaki !

Flibustier de leur état !

Avec un sourire immense le capitaine Uzumaki hurla ses ordres crapahutant sur les cordages comme un singe. Son équipage se mit en branle et le navire fit tomber ses voiles pour prendre le large et se diriger vers l'île des Uchiwa…

.

* * *

.

Le soleil accompagnait la frégate sur la houle des vagues ,l'horizon de la terre verdoyante éclairait le lointain.

\- TERRE ! TERRE ! Hurla Kiba. Cap'taine !

\- Ouais ouais j'ai entendu Kiba pas la peine de brailler !Bailla un grand blond en se redressant et en s'étirant.

Le jeune homme descendit de son nid de pie et s'approcha de son chef.

\- Hey Capt'aine c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les Uchiwa ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur eux ? Sourit l'homme le regard plongé vers la terre qui approchait.

\- Ben que chacun d'eux vaut une fortune ! On les vends comme des objets !

\- Mmm…

\- C'est vrai chef ? On peut acheter un Uchiwa ? Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ? Fit l'homme tatoué.

Un bâillement se fit entendre.

\- Shikamaru ! Sourit Naruto.

\- Tu verras quand tu les verras… C'est un clan à part … et certain le sont plus que d'autre, les riches se les arrachent à prix d'or. Fit le marin en soupirant.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il était déjà fatigué.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais t'en offrir un ! Sourit leur capitaine.

\- Bof j'achète pas les humains, je vois pas l'intérêt !Fit Kiba.

\- Et votre ami là, c'était un Uchiwa ? Interrogea Shikamaru vaguement intéressé.

\- Itachi oui… Tu as remarqué ?

\- Il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu ! Sourit une jolie femme aux cheveux d'un étrange rose. Ses traits sont fins comme ceux d'une femme.

\- Il parait que son frère est pire … Soupira Shikamaru.

\- Pire ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans différents ports . Commença l'homme. Une vraie beauté froide et parfaite! C'est le colonel Danzo qui l'a acheté.

\- Acheté ?

\- Ouais… Plusieurs milliers d'écu d'or pour avoir le cadet du clan… C'est Madara en personne qui a scellé la vente. Conclu l'homme en regardant son capitaine.

\- Des milliers d'écu pour un mec ? Franchement je vois pas l'intérêt. Marmonna Kiba en reportant son attention sur son chien qui attendait son attention .

\- Allez avançons, nous rencontrerons peut-être ce fameux Uchiwa qui a été vendu si cher. Se moqua leur capitaine en se mettant en route.

\- Où est la Capitaine ? Interrogea Sakura.

\- Sûrement déjà en train de papoter avec Mikoto !

\- Hey ! Cap'taine ? L'interpella de nouveau son second.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré le cadet du clan ?

\- Mmm… Oui une fois il y' a très longtemps… Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien… Je l'avais juste entrevu… On ne m'a pas permis de l'approcher… Je ne me souviens que de grand yeux noir comme des onyx soulignés de très long cil… Et une peau nacré comme une perle délicate….

Kiba ricana.

\- A vous entendre on dirait un joyaux !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on les achète ! Fit Shikamaru en soupirant.

Alors que le groupe se mettait en branle et commençait à gravir la route menant au palais des Uchiwa, on ne tarda pas à entendre des cris et un bruit de galopade… Un superbe étalon à la robe d'un noir profond surgit sans prévenir …

\- Ohla ! Hurla le blond en écartant ses gens, alors que l'étalon se cabrait révélant son cavalier….

Une longue jupe noire ouverte sur des cuisses parfaitement galbées et musclées rehaussait une peau laiteuse…. De long cheveux retenu en un haut catogan croulaient sur des épaules toutes aussi blanches et dénudées.

\- Hime ! S'il vous plaît revenez ! Votre père va encore nous gronder. Demanda un des gardes.

Un sourire hautain se dessina sur les lèvres fines et pincés. Puis après un sourire moqueur le cavalier fit faire demi-tour à son étalon et s'apprêta à reprendre sa course folle..

\- HIME ! Hurla t il de nouveau.

\- SASUKE UCHIWA ! Siffla une voix froide faisant s'arrêter net l'étalon en pleine course.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui venait de parler, de port altier, ses long cheveux noir encadrait un visage fin de nacre semblable à celui-ci de l'autre cavalier mais marqué par le soucis que devait lui donner son travail de surveillance. Aussi beau que pouvait l'être l'autre jeune homme leur ressemblance frappante trahissait leur lien familial.

Le corps sur l'étalon sembla se tendre.

\- Sasuke Ne…

\- Tais toi ! Claqua une voix polaire et bien viril.

\- Alors reviens à la maison ! Nous avons des invités ce soir. Fit l'autre cavalier calmement.

\- Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas convié!

\- Sasuke !

\- Itachi nii san ! Sourit le plus jeune.

\- Sasuke.

\- Mmm…

\- Otono ! Rentre à la maison.

\- Non ! Sourit le plus jeune avant de venir embrasser son frère sur la joue encadrant le visage fin de celui-ci entre ses mains délicates.

L'homme soupira et plongea son regard noir dans celui de son cadet.

\- Et où compte tu aller ?

\- Humm… Que dirais tu d'aller passer la nuit dans un bordel? se moqua le plus jeune hautain.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi Sasuke ? C'est bon ! Je peux quand même choisir non ?

Son frère soupira.

\- Non tu ne peux pas ! Il a payé pour ça !

\- Tu parles ! Ce qu'il veut c'est un animal de compagnie obéissant !

\- Sasuke !

\- Ça va c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je retourne dans ma cage ! Siffla le plus jeune en donnant un violent coup dans les flanc de son étalon. Allez Sharingan tirons nous de cet enfer….

L'étalon obéissant à son maître se dégagea de la foule et s'élança vers la falaise toute proche.

\- SASUKE ! Bon sang ne va pas faire de connerie ! Mais c'est pas vrai d'avoir un caractère aussi pourri ! Siffla Itachi en harponnant à son tour sa monture pour partir à la suite de son cadet.

Naruto regarda les deux frères s'éloigner avant de se mettre à rire.

\- C'est vrai j'avais oublié ça ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sakura encore surprise de leur rencontre.

\- J'avais oublier qu'il avait un caractère de merde !

Ses amis le regardèrent alors que leur capitaine s'avançait en riant le plus tranquillement du monde les mains croisés derrière sa nuque vers le grande demeure qui se dessinait dans le couchant, visiblement très amusé de la situation.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous réunit à une grande table présidé par un Fugaku toujours aussi froid alors que Mikoto se régalait des histoires racontées par sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci un pied posé sur la table décrivait à grand renfort de geste de bras et de coup de sabre dans les poulets posés sur les plats , sa dernière bataille.

Minato soupirait et buvait tranquillement en savourant le délicieux vin servit par le maître de maison qui semblait tout aussi blasé que lui. Naruto quand à lui gardait un œil sur sa troupe qui profitait de la générosité de leur hôte. Ses hommes avaient été stupéfait devant les Uchiwa… Tous ces hommes et ces femmes à la peau d'ivoire si parfaite, aux yeux noires comme un ciel sans étoile et aux cheveux soyeux comme la soie la plus délicate…

\- Tu t'ennuis Naruto ? Demanda la voix de l'aîné .

\- Du tout ! Je profite ! J'adore être ici ! C'est bien le seul endroit ou j'apprécie d'être sur la terre ferme. Sourit le jeune blond.

Il se baissa et attrapa une boule de fourrure d'un roux soyeux.

\- Salut gros matou ! Ça vous en fait combien ? Sourit Naruto en enfouissant ses mains dans le pelage soyeux..

\- Aucune idée ! Sourit Itachi en haussant les épaules. Ils n'arrête pas de se reproduire.

\- Tu devrais les faire Rôtir ! Lâcha Kiba en dévorant à pleines dents un gigot ! Ou alors je peux te prêter Akamaru pour faire un peu de ménage.

Itachi éclata de rire.

\- Toi tu veux mourir !

\- Nani ? Demanda le jeune homme tatoué en suçant son os.

\- Sasuke ! Mon frère, il te tuerait si tu touchais à un seul de ses précieux matous ! Sourit Itachi.

\- Ah ouais au fait il est où ce fameux Sasuke dont on nous rabat tant les oreilles ? Demanda Kiba intrigué.

Le visage d'Itachi se ferma et il se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre.

\- Tu ne rencontreras pas Sasuke, il est vendu !

Kiba leva les yeux vers un homme de haute stature qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, c'est lui qui avait parlé.

\- Chef ! Fit Itachi.

\- Madara !Lâcha Fugaku.

\- Danzô a fait envoyer son navire, il viendra prendre Sasuke demain !Souligna l'homme de haute stature.

\- Et pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir? Demanda Kiba ignorant sans aucune subtilité la lourdeur de l'ambiance à l'entrée de l'homme.

\- Il a été vendu ! Il appartient désormais à son propriétaire. Fit Madara froidement.

\- C'est pas un animal ! Marmonna Kiba. En jetant son os dans son assiette.

\- Les Uchiwa qui n'ont pas de talent ou qui n'ont pas d'utilité sont voué à servir d'objet ou de jouet à ceux qui le souhaite, il suffit juste d'y mettre le prix. Dit l'homme calmement en prenant place.

\- Donc vous l'avez vendu car il ne sert à rien ? Fit Naruto entre ses dents tout en gardant la tête baissé.

\- Oh il ne sert pas à rien ! Sasuke est un parfait objet, il a la beauté des Uchiwa et c'est un excellent danseur, il sera un hôte de tout premier choix pour son maître et veillera à nos intérêts en veillant à satisfaire le moindre des désirs de son propriétaire ! Sourit Madara fier de son neveu.

\- Et en attendant ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Il reste là ou il est, c'est à dire à sa place ! Et vous êtes ?

Naruto se redressa de toute sa stature.

\- Capitaine Uzumaki.

\- Capitaine Uzumaki ? Le Uzumaki ? Interrogea l'homme avec un rictus hautain qui lui appela le jeune Uchiwa.

\- La Sanguinaire est ma mère ! Je suis Kyubi dit le Démon des Mers…

\- Je vois… Dommage que comme votre mère vous soyez déjà asservit … Persifla le chef du clan Uchiwa.

\- Nous ne le sommes pas ! Siffla Naruto en croisant ses bras toisant l'homme face à lui sans la moindre crainte.

Madara eut un rictus , il aimait les hommes de poigne qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds et qui avaient la force de tenir leur conviction.

\- Intéressant ! Fit il avant de se saisir d'une cuisse de volaille et de s'éloigner vers Fugaku.

Naruto se sentait un peu énervé et s'excusa prétextant un besoin de prendre l'air, il s'éloigna de la table et sortit de la grande salle.

Kushina soupira et se tourna vers Mikoto.

\- Je suis navré ! Naruto est tellement impulsif et imprévisible ! Soupira t elle.

Mikoto se mit à rire.

\- En même temps il est comme toi ! Physiquement c'est son père mais il a hérité de ton caractère volcanique !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kushina Uzumaki ! Ton fils me plaît beaucoup ! Souligna Madara en s'installant, posant ses pieds sur la table. J'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et n'ont pas peur de me tenir tête !

La femme aux long cheveux roux regarda le Chef de Clan qui dirigeait d'une poigne de fer les Uchiwa. Itachi lui sourit à son tour.

\- Notre chef est impressionnant mais contrairement à ce qu'il peut laisser penser ce n'est pas un mauvais homme et pour diriger notre clan,il faut de la poigne pour tenir les hommes de caractères qui le compose. Un homme faible ne pourrait jamais retenir les rebelles que nous sommes.

Madara termina son os et le jeta sur la table avant de s'essuyer les mains puis il attrapa son frère par la nuque.

\- D'ailleurs ton cadet a vraiment un caractère pourri, tu le sais ça ?

Fugaku soupira.

\- Heureusement pour nous, que tous nos hommes n'ont pas son caractère de merde!

Si Itachi était un génie qui suivait les ordres, Sasuke était un rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Si seulement il avait pu être une femme ! Soupira Madara en se rejetant en arrière.

\- Une femme ? S'exclama Kushina !

\- Mmmm….

L'homme se redressa et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter alors que le sourire de Mikoto s'était peu à peu fané. Mais la Uchiwa se reprit rapidement et détourna habilement la conversation comme elle avait l'art de le faire.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dehors Naruto arpentait la falaise sous la lune pleine qui éclairait la nuit chaude de l'été. Le parfum des arbres se mêlait à celui de la mer qu'il aimait tant… Il errait sur la propriété profitant du silence de la nuit. Il reposa son regard sur le sol et aperçu des petites ombres qui allaient et venaient sur le domaine…

Il sourit en voyant des chats se balader et dormir un peu partout …

Il s'avança vers un arbre ayant pour idée de s'installer au pied pour y rester un moment… Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver celui-ci occupé… Au sol, allongé les mains glissées sous sa nuque et couché sur le dos, le jeune Uchiwa somnolait, un matou noir posé sur son ventre plat, alors que tout autour de lui d'autre chats étaient paisiblement allongés…

\- Et bien tu es un vrai aimant à chat !Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit lentement ses pupilles noirs.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Siffla le jeune garçon.

\- Rien je profite de la beauté de l'endroit. Et toi ? Sourit le grand blond.

\- Je voulais du calme ! Mais tu as tout gâché. Persifla le jeune homme aux yeux noirs délicatement ourlés de long cils.

\- Sympa le môme.

\- Ou tu vois un môme ? S'énerva il.

\- Juste là ! S'amusa le marin en désignant le jeune homme allongé sur le sol qui le fixait. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

\- Et toi ?

\- 21 ans ! Sourit le blond en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu le vois bien ? Je m'allonge pour regarder les étoiles !

Sasuke soupira et se rinstalla à ses côtés, il voulait profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté … .

\- Alors ton âge ?

\- 16 ans ! Marmonna t il.

\- Quoi ? Hurla le blond en se redressant faisant fuir les chats.

\- Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! Regarde tous mes chats sont partit maintenant. S'exclama froidement le brun.

Naruto regarda le jeune garçon à ses côtés, qui râlait pour une bande de matou en déroute. Il laissa son regard fureter de droite à gauche avant de tomber sur une énorme boule de fourrure qui lui sembla être rousse mais dans le noir il n'était pas sur. Il attrapa celle-ci et la posa sur les cuisses du plus jeune.

\- Tiens !

Sasuke regarda la grosse touffe de poils et enfouit ses longs doigt fins dans le pelage soyeux avant de se mettre à le caresser avec volupté. Un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement s'éleva rapidement faisant rire le blond.

\- Il a l'air d'aimer tes câlins. constat-t-il en regardant le jeune homme avec délectation.

Le ronronnement se fit plus fort et Naruto se tourna vers le brun. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le ronronnement ne provenait pas du chat mais du jeune homme à ses côtés. Le regard de ce dernier se figea alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la délicate silhouette à ses côtés, ses yeux brillaient étrangement et sa poitrine émettait un son étrange .

\- Ben ça alors...Souffla t-il.

Sasuke se redressa et se tourna vers lui le bruit diminuant avant de s'arrêter totalement.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Fais quoi ? Interrogea le brun.

\- Ben ça !

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je ne fais rien. Siffla t il.

Sasuke se redressa et épousseta sa longue tunique.

\- C'est quoi ce truc que tu portes ? Demanda le Capitaine en le contemplant.

Le jeune homme arborait une sorte de longue jupe en voile quasi transparent noir et c'était tout , il était pieds et torse nu.

\- Une tunique pour danser !

\- Tu danserais pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Comme ça ! Sourit le blond doucement. Il te faut une raison pour danser ?

\- Sans musique?

Naruto haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

Après avoir hésiter le brun qui le toisait détourna le regard et se perdit dans la contemplation de la nature qui les entourait. Puis après avoir laisser échapper un profond soupir, il se leva, lentement ses bras, son corps, ses hanches, ses pieds se mirent à se mouvoir seuls… Au rythme d'une musique qu'il était probablement le seul a entendre….

Doucement dans le silence de la nuit, un doux son se fit entendre, Sasuke se tourna vers celui-ci et tomba sur le blond qui soufflait doucement une mélodie sur son harmonica, une musique aux douces consonances orientale… Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa porter sur le fil qui les reliait…

La lune brillait doucement puis sans un bruit un nuage passa plongeant le lieu dans une douce obscurité. Naruto cessa de jouer et la tunique s'enroula autour des chevilles du brun. Il se releva et s'approcha de lui avec douceur. La peau pâle semblait illuminé sous la douce lueur du ciel…

\- Tu es très beau…

\- Idiot !

\- Mais tu n'es pas gentil.

\- Je sais...effleura un souffle près de ses lèvres.

Oh oui il le savait, il ne voulait pas l'être, dés que le jour se lèverait, il ne s'appartiendrait plus. Il serait soumis au bon vouloir de son "maître" comme un animal sans son mot à dire, sans échappatoire. Il finirait sa vie au mieux cloîtrer et oublier lorsque sa jeunesse serait fini, s'il n'était pas mort avant.

Les lèvres pleines se saisirent délicatement de la bouche délicate et fraîche qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'une main effleurait délicatement le visage pâle embellit par la douceur de l'éclairage de la lune.

Sasuke entoura ses mains autour de la nuque de son aîné tandis que les mains puissantes du blond glissèrent sur les courbes fluides et se refermèrent autour de sa taille , posant sur sa peau douce ses mains rendues rugueuses par la force de la vie en mer.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune avant qu'à nouveau ne se fasse entendre l'étrange bruit de sa poitrine.

Les mains chaudes se mirent à errer délicatement sur son dos avant de descendre se poser posséssivement sur ses fesses pour le presser contre lui. Collant son bas ventre sur son ventre plat, lui faisant ressentir le désir qui montait en lui.

Le bruit se fit plus fort et les lèvres de Naruto esquissèrent un sourire avant de quitter la bouche inexpérimentée pour venir glisser sur sa gorge afin d'y apposer une marque qui serait bien visible …

Une main se glissa entre les cuisses fermes et s'empara de l'une d'elle pour la monter sur ses hanches. Le plus jeune profita du soutient pour nouer sa seconde jambe autour de la taille puissante de l'homme.

Un grognement se fit entendre alors que Naruto se laissa glisser à genou au sol pour prendre place entre les cuisses ouvertes. Il dégagea rapidement les épaisseurs de voile et releva ceux-ci pour accéder librement à l'objet de son désir. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres… Le jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui n'en était qu'au début de sa formation d 'homme mais déjà le blond sentait que ce serait un pêcher que de ne pas l'honorer convenablement.

Sous le regard torride, le ronronnement se fit plus profond et les pupilles noires semblaient désormais écarlates… Naruto contemplait l'être sous son regard, la peau diaphane, les cuisses ouvertes pour lui et le membre dressé qui semblait appeler sa bouche. Il se jeta sur celui-ci et l'enferma dans sa cavité brûlante s'attirant un gémissement plus proche du miaulement lui sembla t il...

Ils s'aimèrent librement toute la nuit, le brun s'offrant sans retenue, sans échanger un seul mot, seul leur regard se croisant et semblait se comprendre. Une première fois sur le bord de la falaise puis dans l'écurie alors qu'il regagnait la demeure des propriétaires de l'île avant de finir dans la chambre du jeune homme… Naruto se fit un devoir de lui apprendre tout l'art d'être aimé et de se faire aimer …

Et il était plus que surprit par ce que son jeune amant avait éveillé en lui. Il s'était rarement laisser aussi aller à aimer quelqu'un comme cela… Il avait voulu le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, il avait marqué son corps comme il n'avait jamais voulu le faire avant …

Il contemplait le corps rejeté en arrière dans lequel il était profondément encré et qu'il pilonnait à le laisser hors d'haleine, à en faire perdre connaissance à son amant d'un soir… Perdu dans un dédale de sensation. Celui-ci se redressa brusquement alors qu'il gémissait fortement pour venir capturer sauvagement et goulûment sa bouche.

Naruto enfouit sa main dans les mèches brunes et le renversa sur le lit pour monter les longues jambes blanches sur ses épaules et s'enfoncer au plus profond de ce corps d'albâtre… Il se redressa un instant et ses yeux se perdirent dans les orbes sombres, noire telle une mer d'encre et il plongea une dernière fois au cœur de l'antre chaude et étroite de son amant, le faisant hurler ….

\- Haaannnn… Huummmm … Ouuuiiiii…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que son corps s'alanguissait sur les draps.

Naruto reprenait son souffle, il n'avait jamais connu un tel orgasme, et ce garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence lui avait donné 3 orgasmes comme il en avait fort peu connu … Son corps épousait parfaitement le sien et l'accueillait comme aucun autre avant lui...

Et dieu seul savait le nombre d'amant et d'amante qui étaient passer entre les mains du blond…

Il se retira avec précaution du jeune corps et contempla son jeune compagnon…

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se dévoilaient , Naruto se régalait de la peau nacré qu'il léchait avec avidité, avoir emmené ce jeune corps jusqu'au 7 ème ciel à 3 reprises cette nuit lui avait apporter une grande satisfaction.

Ses yeux marquèrent un instant d'hésitation. Son regard bleuté se posa de nouveau sur les cheveux sombres étalés sur les draps, puis avec précaution du bout des doigts il posa son index sur une petite protubérance noir qui dépassait de la masse brune.

La petite chose noire gigota et il retira son index… C'était doux, noir, en triangle et aux nombres de deux… Il hésita et s'allongeant aux côtés du jeune homme il effleura de nouveau la petite protubérance noire….Et de nouveau l'étrange son qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière lorsque le brun caressait le chat ,recommença…

Une oreille… ?

Une oreille de chat velue et douce voilà ce qui ressortait de la masse de cheveux brunes devant lui, il gratta juste derrière celle-ci et le « ronronnement » s'interrogea t il, reprit de plus belle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- As tu d'autres secret comme ça petit chaton ? Chuchota le blond à son oreille. J'aimerai tant les découvrir .

Les petites oreilles s'agitèrent et le corps gracile du jeune homme vint se lover contre lui. Naruto glissa tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuse et déposa un léger baiser prés d'une oreille velue qui frémit .Sa main glissa sur son flan avant de descendre se perdre quelque instant sur le fessier ferme et y rencontrer une longue protubérance qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit... Il se redressa délaissant la peau soyeuse qu'il dévorait de baiser et son regard clair se posa sur l'appendice qui caressait maintenant son corps.

\- Tu es décidément pleins de secret chaton… Sourit il avec tendresse, devant les particularités de son amant. Mais Désolé… Notre histoire s'arrête ici .

L'homme se redressa et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il ajusta sa mise et se tourna une dernière fois vers le corps alanguit, sa main vint caresser de nouveau l'arrière des oreilles qui dépassaient s'attirant ce délicieux bruit qui le fit sourire avant de quitter la chambre sans bruit laissant le jeune homme seul...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Petit frère debout ! Ton mari est arrivé au port !

Sasuke se redressa de ses draps froissés et bailla en s'étirant.

-'Jour Nii san. Ronronna le jeune garçon à genoux sur son lit et se frottant les yeux sous le regard ébahit de son frère.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Mmm…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla son aîné.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa son frère qui le regardait visiblement choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lâcha le plus jeune froidement.

Itachi secoua la tête.

\- Va te voir dans un miroir !

Sasuke siffla, enfin il était plus juste de dire qu'il feula au vu du son que sa gorge produisit sous l'effet de la colère.

Il se leva et alla se poster devant sa psyché.

Le regard sombre le devint encore plus …. La colère fit briller ses yeux devenu rouge sang…. Il porta sa main à sa tête et ses doigts effleurèrent le haut de celle-ci ou deux petites oreilles noires et velues se situaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que ….Commença le plus jeune.

\- Ça va disparaître d'ici un moment… Enfin normalement … Tu dois pouvoir les cacher…

\- Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Siffla t il.

\- Sasuke arrête de feuler !

\- Je ne feule pas … Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Calme toi ! Plus tu t'énerves et plus ton côté félin ressort !

\- Est-ce que tu viaaouuu m'expliquer…

\- Calme toi je vais le faire! Bien que je ne suis pas sur que tu vas me croire… Sourit son aîné.

Itachi s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à ses côtés. Le brun s 'approcha et vint se coller à lui s'apprêtant à poser son fessier sur le lit lorsqu'un nouvel appendice le gêna fortement…

\- Chiaouuuuu ?

\- Et voilà tu nous as fait la totale !

Itachi laissa échapper un soupir désabusé. Il aida son frère à s'installer l'aidant à enrouler sa queue autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'habillait.

\- Écoute … Il existe une légende dans notre famille…. Tu connais l'histoire des chats qui est affilié à notre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmm…. Oui… grogna-t-il.

\- Et bien … Une partie de cette légende dit que parfois ce genre de chose peut se produire.

\- Ce genre de chose ? Ce genre de chose ? S'énerva le plus jeune . Je fais quoi moi maintenant avec ça et ça ? Siffla t il en montrant ses oreilles et sa queue. Et pourquoi moi?

Son frère l'attira contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux .

\- On va trouver une solution. Avant que ton « mari » ne vienne te chercher. Souffla l'aîné doucement en se mettant à lui caresser la tête.

Un ronronnement ne tarda pas à s'élever de la poitrine du plus jeune. Itachi posa un regard surprit puis tendre sur son petit frère dont les oreilles s'était rabattues, sa queue brassant l'air avec volupté et il ne se rendait même pas compte du puissant ronronnement qui s'élevait de son corps alors qu'il se lovait sur les cuisses de son frère pour se faire caresser.

,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke laissa son regard froid se poser autour de lui. Il regardait les hommes qui allaient constituer sa garde rapproché s'avancer vers lui. Derrière eux une lourde cage avec des barreaux. Il leva un sourcil surprit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Un homme s'avança et fit signe à deux autres hommes qui portaient une lourde cassette de venir la poser aux pieds du chef du clan Uchiwa.

Madara les toisa froidement sans leur accorder un mot.

L'homme eut un sourire crispé et s'approcha pour ouvrir la boite.

\- Voici la somme demandé pour le cadeau du maître.

Madara ne desserra pas les dents et se contenta de jeter un œil à la cassette avant de faire signe à deux des siens de la ramasser.

\- Le traité ?

\- Ratifié selon vos désirs. Voici l'ordre de non-ingérence dans vos affaires, celui de non-agression envers vous et vos alliés.

Madara laissa Fugaku prendre le traité et se tourna à peine vers le jeune homme qui attendait silencieusement à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke !

Lentement le jeune homme s'avança et deux hommes lui ouvrir la cage. Il ne laissa rien paraître de la colère et du dégoût que la vue de celle-ci lui inspira. Il s'approcha et il lui fut clairement indiqué qu'il devait prendre place à l'intérieur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son aîné qui le fixait d'un air désolé.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupir et alla s'asseoir calmement au milieu de celle-ci alors que derrière lui le bruit de la porte qui se verrouilla se fit entendre sonnant le glas de sa liberté…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Une heure plus tard il se retrouvait sur le pont du navire qui devait l'emporter loin de son île et de sa vie d'enfant. Terminé les chevauchées infernales à être poursuivie par son frère. Fini les jeux dans les rues de la ville…

Il entendit le bruit d'une clé et un homme déverrouilla le cadenas qui bouclait sa cage et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Soulagé malgré lui Sasuke sortit sans méfiance alors que brusquement deux anneaux vinrent enserrer ses poignets et que deux autres entravaient ses chevilles…

\- Qu'est-ce que ….Commença t il.

Et aussi brusquement que pour les autres fers, il lui fut passé un lourd collier du autour du cou. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux colériques.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal ! S'exclama t il en se débattant.

\- Tu appartiens à notre maître désormais et je ne voudrai pas que tu te blesses. Sourit l'homme. Et puis le maître ne voudrait pas ta première fois lui échappe !

\- Ma… ?

Sasuke se détourna écœuré. Enfin il savait à quoi s'attendre, c'était ce à quoi il avait été préparé depuis sa naissance. Être vendu et appartenir à un homme pour le bien de la communauté. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans sa cage.

Il se fit la réflexion que c'était ce que devait ressentir ses chats lorsqu'ils les enfermaient … Il se promit qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais… Il se coucha sur le flan et ferma les yeux la chaleur du soleil cognait durement sur le pont du navire et le roulis des vagues ne tarda pas à le bercer.

.

.

A suivre...

* * *

.

Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre

Une nouvelle histoire dans un nouveau contexte.

Edit:

un chapitre sera publié chaque jour férié soit le second chapitre le 8 mai ,

le chapitre 3 sera publié le15 ou le 22 mai,

le chapitre 4 le 30 mai

puis le dernier le 10 juin !

soit 5 chapitres :)

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**BASE **: Naruto

**PAIRING** : NaruxSasu

**GENRE** : Yaoi

**Thème** : Piraterie

**DISCLAIMER** : Ils sont pas à moi, je le dis je le répète sinon Naruto serait en couple avec Sasuke !

**. Résumé :**

Naruto est flibustier comme son père et sa mère avant lui, il traîne sur les mers et pille les navires sur ordre de son roi...Mais au court d'un arrêt dans un port perdu il rencontre la lignée des Uchiwa dont le cadet rebelle dans l'âme...Est élevé pour être marié de force à un homme de mauvaise réputation.

.

* * *

.

.

. **La frégate de la liberté . **

**.**

.

* * *

.

**Review** :

_**La** _: Merci pour ton com. Contente que cette nouvelle aventure te plaise. Ah oui c'est une mini fic qui attaque direct un peu comme « Toi alors » par un Lemon. Il y'en aura d'autre...

.

_**otakuweird **_: merci pour ta review , j'ai bien ri mais non je ne te donnerai pas mon adresse , je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite (déjà que je risque une mort instantanée dans ce chapitre :p ) j'ai encore qq chapitres à publier sur d'autres histoires :p lol

Arf oui Sasuke est mon souffre-douleur. C'est vrai qu'il prend cher à chaque fois :/ . Mais promis j'essaierai dans une prochaine histoire de faire du soft avec un Sasuke non maltraité ^^ ou au moins ou pas trop ,juste le minimum ça ira comme ça non? :p

.

_**Petit blabla de moi**_: J'ai revu le premier chapitre, correction, reprise du texte car il y avait énormément d'horreurs dedans côté orthographe et syntaxe et il m'a été signalé des saignements intempestifs d'yeux. Par conséquent je vais redoubler de vigilance et une âme charitable va m'aider à vous faire moins souffrir!

Merci à elle de se dévouer à sauver vos yeux!

.

.

* * *

**. **

**Chap 02 . **

**.**

Le Capitaine Uzumaki se redressa de toute sa stature, il dominait son vaisseau et se régalait de la vue dégagée de cette immensité devant lui. Sur les océans, il était Roi et il savourait ce sentiment de toute puissance qui l'enivrait à chaque fois.

Il tenait son amour des grands espaces de sa mère, et naviguait depuis toujours. A bien y réfléchir il avait probablement passé plus de temps sur mer que sur terre. Depuis déjà 3 semaines il pillait sans répit les navires commerciaux un peu trop chargé et remettait aux frégates de l'armée les clandestins et autres pilleurs qui ne respectaient pas les règles établies par le Démon des Mers !

Le Kyubi fendait les vagues et ses voiles gorgées de vent propulsaient leur navire à vive allure, une bonne vingtaine de nœuds…

\- Cap'taine ! Cap'taine Terre en vue !

Le jeune homme au corps marqué par ses années en mer sourit. Ses hommes attendaient cette halte depuis longtemps. Un petit passage au bordel serait le bienvenu… Pour eux comme lui …

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait halte sur l'île des Uchiwa, il n'avait pas remis pieds à terre. Une petite pause allait leur faire du bien. Il sourit à l'idée d'aller s'offrir une bonne soirée.

Sur la terre de Konoha le colonel Danzô savourait son achat. Il avait payé une fortune l'acquisition de ce splendide spécimen Uchiwa, le superbe jeune homme avait une peau de nacre, des onyx brillants qui devenaient couleur de rubis lors des nuits de pleine lune, des courbes sensuelles…

Et surtout il se révélait un parfait jouet au lit…

L'homme en avait usé et abusé au point de laisser parfois le jeune garçon dans l'incapacité de se déplacer voir tellement blessé qu'il lui avait fallu faire appel à un médecin…

Mais peu lui importait, dès que celui-ci était en état il recommençait. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il passait de bras en bras à la demande de son maître et laissait son corps à ceux qui le voulait.

Tel était son destin, telle était sa vie et ce pour quoi il avait été élevé …

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Les semaines s'écoulèrent mornes et tristes pour le jeune homme qui avait tant vu d'homme défiler dans son lit qu'il en venait à ne plus rien éprouver à leur contact. Le colonel Danzô qui voyait dépérir son achat décida de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes et fit venir des 4 coins du monde différentes races de chats afin de tenir compagnie à celui-ci…

Puis il prit l'habitude de le faire danser à toutes ses réceptions, la classe et la rareté des Uchiwa faisait de ses réceptions des soirées extrêmement courues ou bon nombre de noble aimaient à être vu afin de rencontrer l'objet de tant de fantasme…

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre d'un air désabusé. Un cognement contre sa porte retentit.

\- Oui? Souffla-t-il las.

\- Hime ! Le colonel demande à ce que vous vous prépariez pour ce soir.

\- Que veut-il donc ?

\- Que vous dansiez Hime pour les personnalités qu'il a invitées.

\- Juste danser ?

\- Il ne m'a rien demander d'autre Hime.

Sasuke gratta le cou d'un de ses précieux chats qui ferma les yeux sous le plaisir.

\- Et bien je suppose que je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Hime ! Fit l'homme. Je vous envois Karin pour vous aider à vous habiller et Suigetsu afin de soigner vos cheveux.

\- C'est ça ! Fais donc ça ! Laissa échapper le jeune homme froidement.

Il avait la sensation d 'être une poupée.

On l'habillait et le déshabillait au gré des envies du maître, il paraissait ou restait invisible. Mais interdiction de mettre un pied en dehors du château, et de celui-ci il ne connaissait que la chambre du Maître, la sienne et la grande salle d'apparat ou il dansait lorsque son maître en faisait la demande…

Danser et finir dans un lit pour obtenir encore plus de pouvoir pour cet homme qu'il détestait .

.

Celui-ci l'avait repéré, il n'avait pas 8 ans …

Séduit par sa beauté il avait voulu l'obtenir et avait proposé à son père à l'époque déjà une somme énorme mais sa jeunesse avait permis de repousser sa demande.

Il était revenu 4 ans après à la charge, demandant après lui… Le couvrant de cadeau tous plus cher et exotique les uns que les autres…

Mais la seule chose que Sasuke aimait, c'était ses chats alors il s'était mis à lui ramener les spécimens les plus rares et les plus étranges comme ce chat nu d'Égypte auquel Sasuke tenait particulièrement. Très fragile ayant besoin de beaucoup de soins il était le petit protégé de l'Uchiwa.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste, la chambre du brun était envahie de bêtes à poils à qui il vouait tout son temps libre… Ayant les mêmes passe-temps qu'eux, le jeu , la chasse et la sieste au soleil…

Assis sur son lit un énorme rouquin sur ses cuisses Sasuke caressait son angora qu'il avait baptisé Kyubi. Le colonel lui en avait demandé la raison et Sasuke avait difficilement retenu un rictus moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ce nom pour cette grosse boule de fourrure sans charme et commune ?

\- Pas de raison particulière !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vous assure !

\- N'aurais tu pas rencontré le capitaine du Kyubi ?

\- Le Kyubi est un bateau ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un renard légendaire d'Asie.

\- Il l'est en effet, mais c'est aussi le nom du vaisseau du Capitaine Uzumaki !

\- La sanguinaire ?

\- Non ça c'est sa mère ! Lui on le surnomme le démon des Mers !

Sasuke avait marqué un instant de silence à peine perceptible pour qui ne connaissait pas parfaitement le Uchiwa.

\- Non !

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non je ne le connais pas !

\- Mmm…

Le colonel regarda son protégé qui continuait de s'occuper de son énorme boule de poils.

Danzô s'était approché et d'un geste possessif il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- L'Uzumaki est réputé pour être un homme à femmes ou à hommes, il n'est pas regardant quant au sexe de la personne avec qui il passe ses nuits.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'aimerai pas découvrir que cet imbécile puisse avoir posé la main sur ce qui m'appartient.

Une main se posa autour de sa gorge et la serra pas trop fort mais juste assez pour bloquer sa respiration.

\- Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Sur quoi ? Souffla le jeune homme cherchant sa respiration.

\- Sur le fait que jamais tu ne laisseras cet homme poser ses mains sur toi !

Le brun haussa les épaules.

Le colonel le projeta brutalement au sol et lui administra une gifle.

\- Ne me défit pas Sasuke ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi !

Sasuke soupira.

\- Oui oui …Bien que je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Sasuke ! Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez moi ou que je ne sais pas que tu t'intéresses tout particulièrement à ce crétin d'Uzumaki !

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Je l'espère pour toi ! Je t'avertis, ne t'avise pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Tu regretterais d'avoir laissé le capitaine Uzumaki poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi !

Danzô se releva.

\- Maintenant prépare-toi j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher pour t'amener dans la grande salle ! Et je t'interdit d'approcher le Capitaine Uzumaki !

Sasuke laissa l'homme qui le possédait sortir de sa chambre et ne tarda pas à sentir une boule de fourrure venir se coller à lui. Il se mit à caresser celle-ci avant que d'autres ne viennent prendre place autour de lui.

\- Alors comme ça ce crétin de blond va venir ici … Je vais lui montrer moi ce qu'il en coûte de quitter le lit d'un Uchiwa sans dire « au revoir » !

Le brun s'allongea à même le sol tandis que ses félins en faisaient autant se couchant tout autour de lui. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête et ne put retenir un rictus malicieux.

\- Tu vas voir, Idiot de Blond ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas être resté ce matin-là !

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

La soirée était bien entamée au même titre que les invités qui commençaient à être bien imbibés de rhum. Au milieu de la salle les musiciens s'étaient installés et commencèrent à laisser échapper les premiers accords…

Au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, la fine silhouette d'un jeune homme ne tarda pas à se mouvoir avec grâce et sensualité. Inconscient des regards qui se posaient sur lui, il ne dansait que pour une seule personne. Il se moquait bien de ces hommes qui bavaient sur lui, il ne voyait qu'un seul invité même si ses yeux ne croisaient jamais les siens.

Ses mains glissaient avec sensualité sur son corps s'attardant sur sa peau nacrée, caressant ses hanches, remontant se perdre sur sa gorge rejetée en arrière alors que ses hanches ondulaient langoureusement au rythme de la musique . Il se mordit les lèvres, un rictus se dessina sur celles-ci, il pouvait voir les gestes parasites et inconscients de celui à qui il destinait la moindre de ses provocations...

Naruto se mordait violemment les lèvres pour ne pas choper celui qu'il appelait au plus profond de lui le « sale petit allumeur ». Ce Bâtard évitait délibérément son regard remplit de colère de le voir ainsi s'offrir de façon si impudique devant les regards libidineux.

Une sourde chaleur rongeait son bas ventre et faisait monter la pression dans son corps. Il avala cul sec sa coupe de rhum. Il valait mieux que ce petit dragueur reste loin de lui s'il ne voulait pas finir les fesses en l'air sur cette foutue table.

Entendant marmonner violemment à ses côtés, Kiba se tourna vers son capitaine.

\- Bah alors capitaine t'as l'air bien énervé ?

\- Gromfff…

\- Oh là t'es sérieux en manque ! Il te faut quelques chaudes pour t'aider !

\- Ouais ben il en faudra plus de deux ou trois pour éteindre le feu que ce sale allumeur a allumé.

\- Nani ? Demanda son second.

\- Kiba si ce danseur ne dégage pas d'ici vite fait je vais me le faire ! Siffla le blond particulièrement remonté.

\- Wow Mec ! On se calme ! Il te faut une femme ! Une vraie pas un gamin à peine sortit de l'adolescent qui plus est appartient à notre hôte ! Tu veux mourir ?

\- Ouais ! Mais depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de toucher ce gamin, comme tu dis, aucune femme ne me fait autant d'effet.

\- He ben t'es super accro !

\- A un mec ! Soupira Shikamaru. Un Uchiwa et, déjà vendu !

L'homme à la coiffure en ananas posa son regard sur le jeune danseur.

\- Tu sais que si Danzô apprend que tu l'as approché, il mettra ta tête à prix ! Et la sienne aussi !

\- Ah ça va ! Râla le blond en vidant un nouveau verre.

\- Tu devrais cependant modérer tes paroles Naruto...Il y en a un qui ne te perds pas des yeux depuis notre arrivée. Souffla discrètement l'homme à tête d'ananas.

\- Mmm...J'ai remarqué aussi. Fit le jeune homme dans son verre. Je crois que je vais rejoindre mes quartiers.

\- Seul ? Sourit Kiba.

Le capitaine le regarda et lui sourit.

\- Oui seul… Ou pas...Qui sait ce que pourrait m'envoyer ce vieux requin !

\- Ou bien qui… Soupira Shikamaru. Moi aussi je vais rejoindre mes quartiers, mais pour dormir ! Bonne nuit Capitaine !

\- Bonne nuit Shika ! Sourit le blond avant d'aller prendre congé de son hôte.

Naruto s'approcha de Danzô et s'inclina.

\- Colonel, je vous remercie de votre invitation et si vous me le permettez je vais aller me reposer dans mes quartiers.

\- Souhaitez-vous de la compagnie ? Demanda l'homme avec un regard moqueur.

\- Me proposeriez-vous quelques femmes pour m'aider à me détendre ?

\- Homme, femme … Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisirs ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer…

Danzô attira l'Uchiwa qui s'était approché et l'assit sur ses genoux une main posée entre ses cuisses de façon très explicite. L'homme remonta délibérément la tunique du danseur sous le regard devenu glacial du blond.

Sasuke garda ses yeux onyx soigneusement baissé. Il sentit un courant d'air frais sur sa peau mise à nue et resta immobile alors que l'homme dévoilait de plus en plus son corps au regard du Capitaine.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Vous me proposez votre favori pour la nuit ?

\- Mon favori n'est hélas pas dans vos prix … Sourit vicieusement l'homme. Mais je peux vous faire présenter de charmantes jeunes femmes tout à fait désirables.

\- Si cela vient de vous, alors cela me conviendra.

\- Parfait ! Sourit Danzô en claquant des doigts.

Suigetsu s'avança.

\- Fais venir mes favorites afin qu'elles aident le Capitaine Uzumaki à se détendre et à passer une bonne nuit dans notre demeure.

\- A vos ordres maître. S'inclina le serviteur avec un sourire aiguisé.

Le regard de Naruto se leva une dernière fois vers son hôte pour voir celui-ci renverser sans aucune manière le jeune brun sur la table envoyant valser ce qui le gênait pour prendre celui-ci devant ses invités ne se souciant guère de savoir ce qu'il pourrait éprouver, s'enfonçant en lui d'un violent coup de rein, il releva la tête juste assez pour croiser le regard emplit de colère du blond qui se détourna et quitta la salle sous son sourire victorieux.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, énervé au possible il rêvait d'une bonne bagarre pour se défouler. Mais Kiba était ivre mort, Shikamaru détestait se battre et Sakura dormait ...

Les demoiselles envoyées par le Colonel l'avait bien occupé un moment mais pas assez pour éteindre l'incendie que « le bâtard Allumeur » avait fait grandir en lui…

Avançant lentement dans les couloirs une silhouette longiligne massait le bas de ses reins en grimaçant, marmonnant des idées de tortures toutes plus délicates les unes que les autres…

Des :

_« Je vais le tuer… le faire rôtir… Lui arracher ses bijoux de famille avec les dents … Le pendre par les couilles …." _

Plus son agacement montait et plus le jeune homme voyait son langage devenir coloré et cru, lorsqu'un rire retentit doucement le faisant sursauter.

\- Ahahah…

\- Quoi ? Siffla le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

\- Que voilà de douces attentions ! Pour qui sont-elles ?

Sasuke s'avança son bassin ondulant légèrement. A la vue de l'Uzumaki, sa longue queue soyeuse se déroula et se mit à se mouvoir gracieusement, alors que deux petites oreilles se dressaient sur le haut de son crâne.

Les yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent légèrement de surprise en voyant toute la physionomie du brun changer à son approche.

Sasuke se saisit de sa chemise et l'attira près de lui.

\- Peut-être pour toi ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Moi ? Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu as fait… Mais ce que tu N'as PAS fait !

\- Oh alors je vais devoir me faire pardonner je suppose ?

\- Ça me paraîtrait une bonne idée oui !

\- Et que voudrais tu donc que je fasse pour cela ?

\- Et bien à toi de deviner !

\- Sale petit allumeur !

\- Pervers ! Souffla le brun collé contre le mur par le plus âgé.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à onduler du cul comme tu l'as fait.

\- Mmmm…. Ronronna le plus jeune.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ? Gémit-t-il alors que le blond appuyait sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe tendu du jeune homme.

\- Ronronne pas comme ça alors que je te touche à peine ! Souffla le blond dans son cou.

\- Aaahhhh, Soupira-t-il d'aise alors que les lèvres du blond mordillaient doucement la ligne de son menton avant de venir piller sa bouche entrouverte.

Les mains de Sasuke se glissèrent et attrapèrent fortement les cheveux en batailles du blond, il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre lui.

\- Dans ta chambre Crétin !

\- Me traite pas de crétin ! Bâtard ! Siffla le blond en poussant la porte de sa chambre et en la refermant d'un coup de pieds, son fardeau juché sur ses reins, avant de le jeter sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit.

\- Déshabille toi ! Fit Naruto sans autre forme de procès.

\- Pressé ? Ronronna le brun en s'allongeant jambes écartées sur le lit, sa main droite caressant son entre jambe au travers de sa tenue de danseur.

\- Je me suis retenu toute la soirée de ne pas te renverser sur cette putain de table et de te prendre devant tous ses aristos qui bavaient et pariaient sur qui aurait le droit de prendre ton cul cette nuit ! Alors je te jure que tu vas me virer ça et que tu vas me donner ton cul à bouffer !

Aux mots du blond Sasuke sentait son corps tout entier le brûler, son sexe frémit et gonfla fortement sous sa main.

Un soupir lui échappa de nouveau en imaginant le blond le renverser et le prendre, s'enfonçant fortement en lui, le comblant comme jamais il ne l'avait été en dehors de lui.

\- Tu me veux Capitaine Uzumaki…. ? Ronronna le brun haletant, ses mains caressant son corps, relevant la tunique, dévoilant lentement ses longues jambes, s'arrêtant juste à la limite de lui dévoiler son intimité…

Il fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et alla caresser son entrée sous le regard de plus en plus chaud de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu me veux capitaine ? Répéta-t-il le souffle saccadé alors qu'il forçait son entrée se cambrant sous l'intrusion, imaginant les doigts de l'Uzumaki en lui, sa langue le suçant…

\- Bon Dieu Sasuke ! Arrête ça !

Un gémissement concupiscent lui répondit, le jeune homme alanguit devant lui se faisait du bien sans lui et ça, ce n'était juste pas possible…

.

Le poids du corps du blond sur le lit le surprit, une main prit la sienne et l'arracha à son intimité le faisant inconsciemment feuler de mécontentement. Avec un sourire satisfait de lui, le blond arracha plus qu'il ne releva sa tunique et retournant celui-ci, il se jeta affamé sur le petit anneau déjà assouplit par les caresses que le jeune homme s'était prodigué devant lui…

Les mains du blond auraient pu paraître brutales mais ce n'était pas le cas, elles se posaient fermement mais étaient chaudes et le caressaient comme nul autre ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Touchant sa peau avec douceur et respect, il lui semblait être entièrement caresser par le corps de l'autre, par son toucher, il l'enveloppait totalement.

Sasuke n'avait aucune pudeur à s'offrir ainsi au regard de cet homme et à ses mains qui le parcourraient comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait avant se sentant aimé et respecté comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il refoula les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux onyx il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller …

Car il le savait, au petit matin, le jeune capitaine aurait déserté son lit et il resterait de nouveau seul avec un souvenir…

.

Son anneau se fit purement et simplement pillé avec délice, Sasuke était dans l'incapacité de faire cesser les ronronnements qui s 'élevaient de sa poitrine, son corps alanguit s'ouvrait sans pudeur sous les caresses du blond. Une main s'était refermée sur son membre gorgé de plaisir et le bandait délicieusement alors que la langue fourrageait fermement son intimité.

Un feulement s'échappa de ses lèvres..

\- Arrête de me faire languir ! Bon Dieu Uzumaki prends moi !

\- Non ! Siffla le blond. Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait languir tu vas hurler ton envie de me sentir m'enfoncer en toi !

Un nouveau feulement échappa au brun alors que Naruto plongeait un premier doigt entre ses fesses fouillant son intimité jusqu'à ce point qui allait le faire hurler…. Haletant Le plus jeune tentait de garder les pieds sur terre, mais tout son corps n'était tendu que pour être soulagé.

Sa queue battait l'air au-dessus de lui alors que son cul se tendait pour s'empaler de plus en plus sur les doigts du blond qui frôlaient son intérieur faisant monter le feu en lui, transformant ses gémissements de frustration en pleurs…

\- Plus ...Plus…. Souffla-t-il, à bout, il n'en pouvait plus.

Naruto retira ses doigts et le brun se jeta limite sur lui, alors le blond le plaqua sur le lit tandis que les longues jambes se calaient sur ses épaules et d'un puissant coup de rein il s'enfonça dans l'anneau assouplit et qui le réclamait.

Il se sentit glisser jusqu'à la garde ayant veillé à généreusement lubrifier l'objet de son désir, Il sortit et se rengaina fortement frappant puissamment la prostate du brun qui hurla sans pouvoir se retenir, son corps se cambrant fortement sous lui…

Naruto recommença à nouveau frappant dans le mille à chaque mouvement de bassin entre les cuisses du brun qui planta sans douceur ses ongles dans ses épaules, s'harponnant, et allant à sa rencontre…

Accroché à lui sauvagement, Naruto donna tout ce qu'il avait au point de laisser son amant inconscient au milieu des draps, son liquide se déversant doucement de lui… Naruto ne résista pas et revint se coller à lui, frottant sa queue contre le cul ferme…

\- Sale allumeur si tu savais combien j'ai envie de m'enfoncer à nouveau en toi ! Grogna-t-il son membre de nouveau dur et quémandeur.

Sasuke se redressa, ses mèches brunes collant à ses tempes.

\- He bien prouve le...Haleta-t' il en se frottant contre les draps… Viens soulage-moi !

La main de Naruto glissa entre les cuisses écartées et remonta jusqu'au bas ventre ou il sentit le sexe dur du plus jeune qui se mit à le faire aller et venir entre ses doigts.

Le blond le retourna et enferma le désir brûlant du plus jeune dans sa bouche s'attirant un gémissement de soulagement… Naruto le suça fortement, les mouvements de reins du plus jeune accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la délivrance. Naruto le laissa faire détendant sa bouche alors que le brun allait et venait dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'explosion ultime le laissant pantelant …

Le blond avala doucement le liquide visqueux qui avait envahi sa bouche avant de venir partager son goût directement dans la bouche du plus jeune. Relevant une cuisse sur son épaule le blond s'enfonça en lui profondément et fit quelques allées retours avant de brusquement le retourner et le positionner sur le ventre remontant le superbe fessier qu'il écarta positionnant les épaules du brun sur le lit, il pilonna violemment celui-ci ayant un violent besoin de se soulager.

Loin de s'en plaindre le brun gémissait plus fortement ses griffes plantées dans les coussins, il encourageait son amant à lui donner toujours plus…

\- Ouiiii…..Souffla-t-il. Encooorree… Plus fort ! Mon dieu...VAS-Y ! HAANnnn ….

Les puissants coups de bassin du blond ne faisaient que le faire réclamer encore plus fort et plus vite… Son corps moite n'attendait que de jouir et c'est ce que lui offrit enfin son amant, le laissant enfin assouvit après deux violents orgasmes si on ne comptait pas celui qu'il avait pris dans la bouche de son amant.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à se mettre à ronronner, sous les caresses que lui dispensaient le blond, son long appendice brun n'était pas en reste et l'Uzumaki jouait avec sa queue avec la joie d'un gosse de 3 ans. Le brun s'amusait à le narguer avec celle-ci.

\- Sas' ! Râla le blond en voulant attraper la queue soyeuse.

\- Ronrrronrrr…..

\- Arrête de ronronner et donne-moi ta queue !

Le brun ricana.

\- Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était dans ta bouche !

\- Pas celle-là ! Siffla le blond en refermant sa main sur le membre quelque peu douloureux après leur précédent orgasme.

\- Grrr…. Naruto ! Feula le brun agacé.

\- Donne-moi ta queue !

Le brun baissa celle-ci à hauteur de l'Uzumaki qui s'en saisit comme un gosse et se mit à se caresser le bout du nez avec sous le regard abasourdit du brun.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Marmonna le brun. On dirait un vrai gosse.

\- Hey j'ai pas un truc pareil moi ! J'adore ta queue ! Tes oreilles aussi ! Fit-il en tendant la main vers les protubérances velues qui pointaient sur le haut du crâne du brun.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et de bien-être, avant de laisser ses doigts se mettre à gratter les petites oreilles brunes s'attirant un ronronnement de plaisir du brun.

Naruto affichait un grand sourire, il regarda et écouta le brun plonger dans le sommeil bercé par le doux ronronnement qui s'élevait du torse du plus jeune.

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Le lendemain alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Sasuke se redressa et remonta le drap sur son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je t'avais averti ! Hurla la voix dure de son « mari ».

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile Sasuke ? Je t'avais averti ! Je t'avais interdit de laisser ce sale Uzumaki te toucher ! Tu n'es plus digne de moi désormais.

Le brun se tut et regarda l'homme en silence.

\- Attrapez le !

Deux hommes se saisirent de lui et le sortirent du lit.

\- Je peux m'habiller ? Demanda froidement le jeune homme.

\- Là ou tu vas tes vêtements ne te serviront à rien. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir !

Ils descendirent dans les cachots ou Danzô faisait torturer les hommes qu'ils souhaitaient voir lui parler, Ibiki son bras droit attendait sa prochaine victime.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant l'homme.

\- Bien je vois que tu as déjà eu vent de qui est Ibiki. Il va t'apprendre à me respecter !

,

xxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans les voiles du Kyubi, Naruto laissait son regard azur se perdre dans le bleu du ciel. Il se sentait bien, son cœur était léger et la tension de son corps avait enfin disparu.

\- Tu as l'air aux anges ! Sourit une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux rose.

Il lui sourit sans lui répondre.

\- As-tu eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Peut-être bien ! En tout cas j'espère en avoir fini cette fois avec lui.

\- Si tu le dis ! Sourit-elle doucement .

Naruto reporta son regard sur l'horizon, son esprit se perdit dans ses souvenirs… Souvenirs d'une étreinte brûlante, d'un corps d'albâtre souple et doux conte le sien, épousant son corps à la perfection, l'accueillant comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait avant lui….

Il ne put retenir un ricanement, sous l'œil surprit de ses compagnons de voyage qui voyaient leur Capitaine comme ça pour la première fois. L'Uzumaki, quant à lui, se perdait dans ses souvenirs d'une longue queue soyeuse qui caressait sa peau et d'un doux ronronnement quand il se laissait aller à s'égarer sur les courbes douces du jeune Uchiwa.

\- Capitaine ! Méfies-toi ! Lui fit une voix.

Naruto se tourna vers son ami Kiba et leva un sourcil surprit.

\- Tu fais de drôles de bruits.

\- Bruits ?

-Ouais genre gros chat devant un bol de crème, tu vois ! Ricana le jeune homme avant de monter dans son nid de pie.

Les azurs s'écarquillèrent depuis quand ronronnait-il lui ?

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Les semaines en mer sont longues pour les marins et les haltes peu nombreuses, une femme dans chaque port encore faut-il qu'il y ait un port pour vous accueillir. Naruto était en manque, sérieusement en manque … Il avait tout testé homme, femme, jeune, vieux, peu lui importait mais rien à faire, il était en manque de ce foutu gamin …

Il ne pensait qu'à le renverser sur le sol, le lit, la table, le coller à un mur et s'enfoncer profondément en lui et se déhancher à le faire hurler…. L'entendre gémir et le voir se cambrer sous ses coups de butoir, semblant ne jamais en avoir assez de le prendre en lui…

Et au final caresser sa croupe et l'entendre ronronner sous ses caresses, voir ses petites oreilles pointées parmi les soyeuses mèches de jais et se coucher en arrière en signe de soumission et de bien-être…

Il ne put retenir un grognement …

Il avait besoin de se défouler ...

Une bonne bataille…

Un abordage bien sanglant dans les règles de l'art Uzumaki !

,

xxxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke avait été violé, brisé mais il était aussi profondément en colère, le jeune homme avait réussit à fuir son bourreau et embarqua sur la première frégate qu'il trouva amarré au port…. Il avait dû attendre de pouvoir remarcher... Attendre qu'on le croit quasiment mort, voir fou pour le laisser sans surveillance…. Ou presque et enfin... L'occasion s'était présentée à lui….

Restant caché au fond des cales se déplaçant avec précaution pour ne pas être repéré grignotant de petits restes telle une souris, buvant l'eau croupie… Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à tout pour survivre et fuir… Le plus loin possible de cet homme, de ce monstre sans âme …

Il ne sut combien de temps il restât cloîtré dans son refuge, embarqué en mer, lorsque celui-ci se vit violemment attaquer….

Les combats furent sanglants, les corps jetés à la mer sans cérémonie, les cabines pillées jusqu'à la dernière planche, avant qu'ils ne viennent fouiller les cales où il se terrait… Pétrifié, le jeune clandestin était dans l'incapacité de bouger, il avait entendu l'abordage, les cris, les coups de feu, le bruit des cavalcades dans les couloirs au-dessus de lui...

Il entendait mais était dans l'impossibilité de réagir, il ferma les yeux se disant que probablement, il coulerait corps et bien avec le navire et que son cauchemar tournerait enfin court…

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il fut tiré, attaché, sorti de la cale et jeté sur le pont du navire en plein soleil. La vie était ridiculement cynique. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, la mer calme et le soleil dardait ses rayons sur sa peau blessée…

Un homme s'approcha de lui, avec le soleil dans son dos et les yeux de l'Uchiwa plus habitués à l'obscurité qu'à autre chose, il ne le reconnu pas.

\- Ça alors en voilà une surprise Chaton !

Les onyx noirs se figèrent. S'il n'était pas sûr à 100 % de ses yeux , mais il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

\- Le Crétin Blond !

\- Bâtard !

\- La vie est une chienne, hein Capitaine !

\- Je te le fais pas dire L'uchiwa. Que me vaut l'honneur de te trouver en passager clandestin dans ce rafiot pourrit ?

\- S'il est pourrit pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué ?

\- Pour te sauver pardi !

\- Idiot ! Souffla le brun avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

Naruto regarda le corps glisser au sol à ses pieds et ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.

\- Ah bâtard j'adore te voir prosterner à mes pieds ! Se moqua t'il en se baissant pour ramasser le corps inconscient. Débarrassez-moi de ce ramassis de chiens galeux ! On prend le passager clandestin !

,

Xxxxxxxxxxx

,

Le vent portait le Kyubi, qui fendait les vagues à toute vitesse pour la plus grande fierté de son capitaine. Dans sa cabine perdue au milieu du grand lit et de ses draps d'un blanc immaculé, le corps brisé était délicatement soigné par la chef Médecin de la Sanguinaire.

\- C'est grave ? Interrogea la rouquine.

\- Il a été amoché. Danzô est une brute.

\- Quel est ton diagnostic ?

\- Battu, torturé et violé ! Pour les marques de fouet, ça laissera des cicatrices de toutes façons… Je vais soigner les déchirures liées au viol à répétition.. Mais pour ce qui est de son esprit…

Tsunade haussa les épaules. La psychologie c'était pas son truc.

\- Les Uchiwa ne sont pas réputés pour être les plus équilibrés qui soit ! Alors je ne sais pas comment ce garçon va s'en sortir.

\- Il s'en sortira! Marmonna une voix polaire.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Mmmm…

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Minato chaleureusement.

\- Si vous me touchez je vous arrache vos bijoux de familles avec les dents.

Minato leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Non merci, Sourit-il. Même si nous avons déjà un enfant je préférerai tout garder.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir du caractère mon garçon ! Sourit la femme blonde qui l'avait soigné.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Siffla le brun en tentant de se redresser avant de se laisser retomber sans force sur le lit.

\- Bon ben je dirai que malgré ce qu'il a subi et un peu de malnutrition, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal !

Sasuke ne répondit rien alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser entrer un flot de lumière qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

\- Yo Bâtard ! Comment tu vas ?

\- La ferme ! Crétin ! Grommela le brun.

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

\- Si tu râles c'est que tu vas bien !

Le blond s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa grande main chaude se glissant dans les mèches brunes. Naruto sourit et en voyant s'agiter ce qu'il souhaitait voir apparaître, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Une longue queue noire et soyeuse vint frapper sa main et Naruto l'enroula autour de son poignet avec douceur avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas vu un tel phénomène depuis ...

Pfffuiii….

La naissance du petit frère de Madara, autant dire que ça remontait à plusieurs générations… Elle fit signe à Minato et Kushina qui observaient eux aussi d'un air stupéfait la métamorphose du jeune Uchiwa.

Naruto s'était penché sur lui et avait enfoui sa main dans les mèches brunes caressant doucement le crâne aux doux cheveux soyeux, un bruit semblable à un ronronnement ne tarda pas à remplir la pièce faisant rire le blond qui enfouit son visage contre le cou blanc.

\- Enlèves tes pattes de là Crétin ! Feula le jeune homme brun qui ne pouvait retenir le ronronnement de sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Miaou ! Sourit le blond n'en pouvant plus.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard furieux et le ronronnement se transforma en feulement de colère, la queue s'ébouriffa alors que Naruto riait aux éclats.

\- Laissons les enfants s'amuser ! Soupira Tsunade en faisant sortir le couple de la chambre où Naruto jouait à faire tourner le pauvre petit brun en bourrique.

\- Tsunade, fit Minato en refermant derrière lui la porte de la cabine de son fils, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Tu as remarqué ?

\- Dès que Naruto l'a touché !

\- C'est ça, le dernier Uchiwa à avoir eu des attributs de chat était le petit frère de Madara, Izuna. Très attaché à son aîné, on dit que c'est cet attachement particulier qui aurait fait apparaître ses attributs qui normalement n'appartiennent qu'à une catégorie bien particulière.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Sasuke ? Certes il est le petit frère d'Itachi… Mais pourquoi Naruto ?

\- Ça je pense qu'il va falloir interroger ton fils sur sa relation avec l'Uchiwa !

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke s'était jeté sur le blond et l'avait renversé au sol, il se tenait maintenant au-dessus de l'Uzumaki sa queue battant l'air furieusement.

\- Mmm… J'adore l'idée de t'avoir au-dessus de moi, chaton !

\- Mmm…

Sasuke soupira et se redressa douloureusement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda soudain soucieux le jeune capitaine.

\- Mmm…

\- Tu sais je préfère quand tu ronronnes. Sourit-il doucement en l'aidant à se rallonger avec précaution.

Sasuke se rallongea et Naruto voulu le recouvrir avec soin, mais resta un instant figé.

\- Gromfff ?

\- Euh… Je peux poser la couverture sur ta queue ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Oui crétin tu peux poser la couverture sur ma queue ça ne lui fera pas mal ! Se moqua le brun.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas de queue comme ça moi ! Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

\- Elle ne marche pas ! Fit le brun en se calant confortablement dans le lit moelleux.

\- Comment ça elle marche pas ?

\- Elle a pas de jambes ma queue ! Ricana le brun doucement, en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller y retrouvant l'odeur du corps de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto se tourna vers lui pour l'insulter mais resta planté la bouche ouverte.

Le jeune homme dormait déjà, ses oreilles velues soigneusement rabattues vers l'arrière, attirèrent Naruto comme un aimant il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se mit à caresser délicatement les mèches brunes, quelques secondes plus tard un doux ronronnement s'élevaient de la poitrine du jeune homme.

Le capitaine s'allongea à côté du jeune homme écoutant le doux ronron qui emplissait la pièce…

,

.

* * *

.

Tadam chapitre 2 clôturé! C'était pas une mince affaire avec toutes les reprises faites.

Merci ma Bêta du mal que tu t'es donné ...

Prochaine publication chapitre 3 mercredi prochain (ou le suivant )en fonction du nombre de review !

Comment j'abuse? Oh je me fais plaisirs allez je demande au moins 5 reviews sur ce chapitre pour vous publier dés mercredi prochain

je suis pas gourmande ;) mais vous pouvez mettre plus hein :p

sinon ben faudra attendre le 22 mai =)

(la publication c'est un chapitre par jour férié :) le prochain étant le 30 mai , je suis sympa je vous propose un chapitre entre le 8 et le 30 mai )

Allez je file bosser

.


	3. Chapter 3

**BASE **: Naruto  
**PAIRING** : NaruxSasu  
**GENRE** : Yaoi

Thème : Piraterie

.  
**DISCLAIMER** : Ils sont pas à moi, je le dis je le répète sinon Naruto serait en couple avec Sasuke !

.

**Résumé **: Naruto est flibustier comme son père et sa mère avant lui. Il traîne sur les mers et pille les navires sur ordre de son roi...Mais au court d'un arrêt dans un port perdu, il rencontre la lignée des Uchiwa dont le cadet rebelle dans l'âme...Est élevé pour être marié de force à un homme de mauvaise réputation.

.

**.**

**Review: **

_**Otakuweird:** _Merci de me laisser en vie lol , Ah Danzô , c'est un rancunier dans l'âme. Pour l'instant Sasuke ne souffre pas trop … Oups...

J'espère survivre à ce chapitre alors … On se retrouve au chapitre suivant … Si je suis encore en vie ;)

Merci d'être passé commenter .

_**La:**_ merci pour le lemon, c'est toujours mon angoisse, je suis pas encore à l'aise . En tout cas s'ils plaisent tant mieux . J'essai de m'appliquer au mieux et de progresser.

Ah oui Sasuke souffre j'essai d'écrire sans qu'il souffre mais c'est juste pas faisable enfin dans celle-là … Vengeance inconsciente de tout le mal qu'il a fait à Naruto dans le manga lol ?

.

Ah ça publier pas publier….Ai je réussi à avoir mes 5 reviews?

Et oui je les ai eu !

Merci Nenesse ^^

.

Allez je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage , bonne lecture

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La frégate de la liberté**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

,

**Chap 03**

**.**

La vie sur la frégate s'organisait doucement avec le nouvel arrivant, ses relations avec Akamaru étaient un peu tendues mais étrangement le jeune homme chat s'entendait très bien avec son maître. Sasuke passait énormément de temps dans le nid de pie ou n'importe quel autre endroit en hauteur sur le bateau …

Il se promenait souvent le long du bastingage, alors que Akamaru le suivait sur le pont, aboyant de temps à autre lorsque le jeune homme ne lui prêtait pas suffisamment attention. Sasuke se baissait alors, sa queue ondulant derrière lui et, venait gratter les oreilles de l'énorme chien …

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup, l'ambiance bon enfant convenait parfaitement à l'Uchiwa qui se sentait plus libre ici que n'importe où ailleurs… A la vigie, il savourait de se sentir vivant comme jamais, son regard perdu au loin, il contemplait l'immensité bleue de la mer et du ciel qui se confondait à l'horizon.

Lorsque la nuit venait, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pouvait sortir librement à l'air marin et investissait alors la poupe du navire pour danser. Bien souvent le blond le rejoignait et se mettait à jouer doucement juste pour lui …

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour manger, Naruto annonça leur prochaine destination.

\- Nous allons te ramener chez toi Sasuke ! sourit-il.

\- Quoi ? feula le jeune homme, sa queue était immédiatement sortie et avait triplé de volume, elle battait rageusement l'air et semblait claquer celui-ci autour d'elle.

\- Dans quelques jours nous mouillerons non loin de chez toi ! Ne veux-tu pas retourner…

\- JAMAIS ! hurla le jeune homme.

Il sauta souplement sur la table et se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le jeune Capitaine.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne retournerai là-bas. Plutôt mourir !

Puis, toujours aussi souplement, Sasuke sauta au sol et disparu en haut du mat. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir fatigué.

\- Quel sale caractère !

Il se leva et décida d'aller discuter avec le jeune homme. Il grimpa à son tour en haut de la vigie où, il était sûr de trouver le jeune homme.

\- Sasuke !

\- Ma présence te gène ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu ne penses qu'à me débarquer dans n'importe quel port ! Alors je te demande si je te gène !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors ne m'oblige pas à retourner là-bas !

Naruto soupira et décida de laisser tomber pour ce soir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le jeune homme vivait avec eux et à aucunes de leurs haltes sur terre, il n'était descendu, montant s'installer dans la vigie et ne redescendant que lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine mer.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas oublié leur liaison brûlante, mais le rejet systématique du brun d'aller plus loin que quelques baisers et caresses frustrait le blond qui le supportait de moins en moins …

,

xxxxxxxxxxx

,

Ce soir-là, en mouillage sur l'Île du colonel, Naruto fini par aller se chercher de la compagnie dans un bar... Il y passa la nuit, homme, femme il s'en donna à cœur joie et rentra à l'aube, fourbu, sentant le sexe, et passablement soul mais pas pour autant totalement satisfait.

Sasuke avait attendu toute la nuit et fut choqué de voir que le blond ne manifestait aucun respect pour lui en rentrant, puant l'odeur des autres à qui il avait donné du plaisir toute la nuit. Blessé, le brun se mit à s'isoler encore plus… Passant la plupart de son temps seul en haut de la vigie.. Après une énième dispute, Naruto finit par s'énerver sous les réflexions et rejet systématique du jeune homme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te laver avant de te coucher, puant les autres !

\- Si la vie que je mène ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner auprès de ton « Mari », visiblement ses manières te conviennent mieux que les miennes ! Lui cracha le blond à la figure.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'entends très bien avec Kiba, il peut te prendre dans ses bras, tu partages sans problème sa couche et il peut même te tenir nu dans ses bras … Mais moi, je ne dois pas te toucher ! Tu as couché avec lui aussi ?

Le brun tressaillit, il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Kiba, mais contrairement aux autres hommes celui-ci n'avait aucune vue sur lui et le considérait presque plus comme "un animal" que comme un être humain. Et Sasuke ignorait pourquoi il lui faisait confiance, il ne craignait pas que celui-ci l'approche ou le touche.

Le contact de Kiba était pour lui comme celui de son frère, il s'y réfugiait au moindre problème, comme un chat auprès de son maître. Contrairement au toucher de Naruto dont il ressentait l'envie physique de lui, son corps qui réagissait à son approche lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas encore pu mettre de mot sur ce qu'il avait subi et avait supplié la Sanguinaire et son médecin de ne rien dire au blond. Il n'aurait pas supporté son regard sur lui, il avait bien trop honte.

\- Quoi ? souffla le jeune homme totalement hébété.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle crise de jalousie de la part du jeune Capitaine, avec douceur il tendit la main vers lui pour le toucher mais le blond le repoussa violemment.

\- Ça va ! J'ai pas besoin de tes câlins de fillette ! Quand ton mari t'écartait les cuisses sur la table devant tout le monde, ça ne te gênait pas ! Mais moi, quand je veux ne serait-ce que t'embrasser je dois demander la permission !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! souffla doucement le brun, profondément blessé.

Il n'avait jamais voulu repousser le blond, à aucun moment. Mais il avait peur …

La peur lui nouait les entrailles, lui donnait envie de vomir tellement elle était violente.

Son dernier rapport s'était soldé par une violence sans nom, son « mari » comme disait si bien Naruto, l'avait violé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déchiré totalement son intimité, jusqu'à ce que la peur d'être touché, de faire l'amour, le tue à petit feu…

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Savoir que n'importe qui peut te passer dessus, mais pas moi ! Finalement tu sais quoi ? Je veux que tu quittes mon navire !

\- Naruto… souffla le brun doucement.

\- Dégage !

\- Arrête ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! feula le brun.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

\- Oui j'en suis sûr ! Tu as trop bu !

Puis sans que rien ne puisse l'avertir, Naruto le saisit sans douceur par le bras et le traîna hors de la cabine, il descendit le pont et gagna la passerelle, tirant à sa suite le jeune brun stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Naruto ?

Continuant sur sa lancée, le capitaine se dirigea droit vers les hommes de l'armée de Danzô. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Non… Non… souffla-t-il. Je t'en prie non ! Je coucherai avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je me coucherai où tu veux, quand tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à demander… ce que tu veux… Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me renvois pas à ses côtés!

Les mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge , sa voix était si faible si basse qu'il ne fut même pas sur d'avoir réussit à parler .La voix du brun mourut lorsque l'Uzumaki le jeta sur les gardes.

\- Tenez ! Rendez donc sa chose au colonel ! Vous aurez une belle récompense ! Peut-être même son cul ! siffla le blond.

Et sans un regard pour le corps prostré au sol aux pieds des soldats, Naruto se détourna et retourna à son navire.

Sasuke regarda s'éloigner la silhouette du blond sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Les deux soldats se saisirent de lui et l'entraînèrent vers la demeure de Danzô où, Sasuke le savait, une punition lente et douloureuse l'attendait…

,

,

xxxxxxxxxxx

,

,

Naruto avait repris la mer, son esprit embourbé dans les méandres de sa culpabilité, préoccupé par le jeune Uchiwa qu'il avait débarqué de son vaisseau de rage. Il savait qu'ils avaient des altercations, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu agir aussi stupidement, sous l'effet de la jalousie et de l'alcool.

Il s'en voulait horriblement ! Non c'était bien au-delà de ça. L'angoisse le gardait éveillé, lui à qui rien ne pouvait couper l'appétit, l'avait perdu comme le reste, son sourire, sa joie de vivre... Et lui...

Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris les raisons de son rejet constant…Sa mère avait fini par tout lui raconter des épreuves qu'il avait traversé, des violences que le jeune homme avait subi en représailles de sa nuit entre ses bras… Le dégoût, l'horreur des descriptions l'avait rendu malade, il avait pourtant vu des abominations au cours de ses périples et il en avait perpétré. Mais savoir que c'était Sasuke qui le savait subit... Il ne l'avait pas supporté.

Et autant dire qu'il avait pris cher... Il avait cru devenir sourd et mort... Entre sa mère et Ba-chan il avait été servi...Sakura en avait remis une couche et il avait fini la nuit à fond de cale...Mais peu lui avait importé. Il avait peur peur pour lui, il voulait retourné sur l'île, et le récupérer... Seul il ne pourrait rien faire l'île de Danzô était bien protégé. Et celui-ci n'allait certainement pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert .

Il se morfondait chaque nuit d'avoir jeté le jeune homme dans les griffes de ce monstre qu'était le Colonel.

Il décida de se rendre sur l'Île des Uchiwa afin d'obtenir de l'aide, il savait qu'il y serait plus que mal venu mais peu importait , il voulait retrouver Sasuke. Chemin faisant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser la Frégate lourdement armée du Chef des Uchiwa. S'amarrant l'un à l'autre, les deux vaisseaux s'immobilisèrent au milieu de l'Océan alors que les deux capitaines se saluaient.

\- Naruto, où est Sasuke ?

\- Comment ?

\- Où est Sasuke ? Je sais qu'il est à bord de ta frégate !

\- Il ne l'est plus !

\- Comment ça il n'est plus avec toi ? Je pensais que depuis plusieurs semaines c'est auprès de toi qu'il était ? s'exclama l'homme.

Naruto passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes collées par le sel de la mer et le vent.

\- Il a quitté le Kyubi.

\- Explique-toi!

\- Nous nous sommes disputés. Ce n'était pas la première fois, on avait souvent des opinions différentes mais j'avoue que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et je lui ai dit de rentrer chez son « mari » !

\- Tu… ?

Madara serra les dents un moment en gardant le silence.

\- Tu as renvoyé Sasuke auprès de cet homme ?

Naruto soupira et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu l'as renvoyé alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à quitter cet enfer ?

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Tu sais ?

Madara sauta de son bord et attrapa le jeune capitaine par le col, le menaçant sans la moindre hésitation de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche rapidement alors que leurs hommes se faisaient face, prêts à combattre pour protéger leur chef.

\- Tu l'as laissé retourner dans les mains de ce salaud ? Tu sais ce qu'il subit au quotidien ? Tu sais ce que cet homme va lui faire quand il l'aura récupéré ?

Naruto secoua la tête. Il savait Danzo dur et violent, mais il ne savait pas à quel point l'homme pouvait se révéler monstrueux.

\- Tu sais, Naruto, à côté de ce que le Colonel va faire subir à Sasuke à son retour… Un viol est presque un plaisir…

\- Non …souffla le blond, se souvenant déjà avec douleur de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le jeune homme, alors qu'il n'avait fait que passer une nuit ensemble.

\- Je t'assure Naruto, Sasuke préférera mourir, plutôt que de subir ce que ce salaud va lui faire… Il le gardera en vie… Il le torturera… A lui faire oublier son prénom….Le violera à le déchirer … Il brisera son corps jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne soit plus qu'une loque… Il brisera son esprit, sa force, sa volonté….

\- Non, non… pas Sasuke !

\- Si! hurla Madara. Il va détruire mon neveu ! Putain ! Je croyais que toi ! Toi, tu aurais le cran de te dresser contre ce salaud !

\- Je vais le retrouver ! Non, je vais aller le chercher, je vous le jure ! C'est pour ça que je venais vous voir!

Madara ricana.

Naruto le repoussa violemment et s'énerva à son tour. Une aura orange se répandit autour du jeune capitaine, dont les yeux avaient viré à l'écarlate alors que les cicatrices sur ses joues semblaient soudain plus prononcées.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, je vous dis. Je mettrai cette île à feu et à sang et je lui reprendrai Sasuke. Et je tuerai cet homme dans des souffrances que vous n'êtes même pas apte à imaginer ! Je vous le ramènerai, je le jure sur ma vie ! siffla la voix dure du jeune homme, dont la rage débordait littéralement de lui.

Ses hommes faisaient une ligne derrière lui, et chacun d'eux semblaient prêt à tuer et à mourir, jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine soit satisfait. L'homme chien semblait avoir des canines sorties de nulle part, la femme aux cheveux roses faisait craquer ses doigts dangereusement, son visage était froid et la force brute qu'elle dégageait avait de quoi refroidir le plus dur des hommes…

Madara laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre de ses hommes.

\- Très bien, je te laisse aller récupérer mon neveu ! Mais je ne te laisserai qu'une chance ! Surtout, après ce que tu lui as fait !

Naruto hocha froidement la tête.

\- Je retourne sur notre Île … J'ai eu vent que Danzô voulait nous attaquer et détruire mon clan, je ne peux pas laisser les miens trop longtemps sans défense.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez signé un traité de non belligérance ?

-En effet, sauf qu'avec la fuite de Sasuke, celui-ci n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Je me méfie de lui. Tous ceux qui nous sont proches sont en danger. Nous étions partis prévenir ta mère afin qu'elle ne rentre pas dans ses ports habituels, ni dans aucun où les Uchiwa sont connus. C'est valable pour toi aussi.

\- J'ai compris et je sais où aller !

Madara hocha à son tour la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis sautant sur son vaisseau il relâcha les cordages qui gardaient les deux vaisseaux côte à côte.

\- NARUTO ! Je ne peux pas te donner d'homme pour retrouver Sasuke et l'enlever à Danzô. Mais...

Le jeune capitaine se retourne vers l'homme.

\- Veille sur Sasuke ! Il est fragile même s'il ne le montre pas. Et il est le dernier de notre clan…

\- Je prendrai soin de lui ! Vous avez ma parole ! Je vous jure que plus personne ne l'approchera!

Ce n'était pas un au revoir, c'était un Adieu…

Ils ne se reverraient vraisemblablement jamais et lorsque Naruto aurait récupéré le jeune Uchiwa il devrait lui annoncer la probable fin prématurée de tout son clan.

,

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

,

Un avis de recherche, mort ou vif, fut lancé pour retrouver Le Kyubi et son capitaine, condamné à la pendaison. Grâce à la non-ingérence signée entre le colonel Danzo et les Uchiwa, Naruto arriva à se cacher le temps de lancer une offensive sur le château de l'homme, pour récupérer le jeune Uchiwa et libérer tous les innocents que l'homme retenait…

Car malgré le réseau de Danzô, le fait de briser ce traité, même si le jeune Uchiwa avait fauté, avait été très mal vu par l'ensemble des clans…

Mais Naruto, quant à lui, n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, Il avait apprit, grâce à diverses confidences, que le jeune homme était encore plus mal traité qu'un objet sans valeur et qu'il était enfermé la plupart du temps au fond d'un cachot, sans voir la lumière du jour et sans voir personne … La rage n'avait eu de cesse de grandir dans le cœur de Naruto, rage contre Danzô mais aussi contre lui-même. Il se sentait responsable, non il se savait responsable de cette souffrance que son amant subissait et cela le rendait fou...

Naruto découvrit aussi que, en guise de punition pour sa rébellion, l'homme avait brûlé les yeux du Uchiwa pour ne plus y lire son air de défit perpétuel. D'autres informations laissèrent échapper que le jeune homme, autrefois à la peau de nacre si fine et douce, portait désormais sur le corps les traces des coups de fouets qu'il recevait régulièrement. La haine dans le cœur du Démon des Mers ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom du colonel...

Tout ce que découvrait peu à peu l'Uzumaki, le confortait dans son besoin irrépressible de sortir son amant des griffes de ce monstre de Colonel, et ne faisait qu'accentuer sa fureur.

Pour se prémunir de toute révolte, le Colonel Danzô avait attaqué l'île Uchiwa et réduisit le fier peuple à néant. Il tua le couple Uchiwa et fit transférer aux Galères leur Chef et son neveu… Tandis qu'il faisait pourchasser le navire de la Sanguinaire qui parcourait les mers échappant à toute atteinte…

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit possible, il aurait souhaité ne pas survivre… Il avait supplié de mourir, mais la vie, ou le destin, ou peu importait quoi, ne lui avait pas offert cette chance. Il avait espéré perdre connaissance … Mais là non plus, le choix ne lui avait pas été possible … Alors il avait dû subir, il avait dû voir, entendre et supporter jusqu'à l'horreur …

Leurs peaux contre sa peau, leurs odeurs contre lui, l'étouffant, lui donnant la nausée...La violence de leurs actes, leurs rires, leurs mains sur lui, il s'était battu, il avait mordu, frappé jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait du moment qu'il les tenait à distance…

Mais cela n'avait pas suffi …

Non, pas suffi à lui éviter la punition qu'il lui avait promise, celle qui lui ferait oublier le beau capitaine blond, et lui ferait regretter d'avoir un jour ouvert les cuisses pour un homme…

Oui il avait réussi à le dégoûter…

Et lui, un Uchiwa, eux si renommés pour leur fierté en toute circonstance, avait jeté la sienne aux ordures. Il avait hurlé...Supplié que cela s'arrête, que ses corps cessent de rentrer dans le sien, que leurs mains ne fouillent plus son corps et son intimité, l'écartelant sans douceur…

Leurs bouches sur la sienne lui donnèrent la nausée, avant de le faire réellement vomir à leur contact, enfournant dans sa bouche leurs queues sales et immondes, s'enfonçant en lui comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet ….

Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin sorti de ce trou immonde, il n'était même plus capable de parler, il ne faisait que rejeter tout ce qui touchait ses lèvres, son corps refusait eau et nourriture… Déchiré, ouvert en deux, des marques de dents partout sur sa peau pâle, griffée, mordue, arrachée, couverte de bleus, de coupures…

Tout lui faisait horreur…

Des semaines d'horreurs, de cauchemars et de soins avaient suivi… Transformant le superbe jeune homme en un être sauvage, violent et qui semblait danser avec la folie…

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Dans son cachot, enfermé et enchaîné, Sasuke avait dissimulé son secret au fond d'une malle … Sa dernière nuit avec l'Uzumaki, avait eu une conséquence à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendue… Mais cette conséquence lui avait offert la force de rester en vie. Et ce fut seul, dans le noir, que le jeune hybride avait accouché de son enfant et dont il ne verrait jamais les traits…

C'était son garde qui avait terminé l'accouchement et coupé le cordon qui le reliait à l'enfant … Seul face à son mur tentant de comprendre, désespérément ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui déchirait son corps… Sasuke avait laissé pour la énième fois les larmes couler sur ses joues et des hurlements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres… De fierté, il n'avait plus...

\- AAAAHHHHHH…..

Un souffle douloureux et haletant. Tout son corps se crispait …

\- ASSEZ ! MON DIEU ASSEZ ! hurlait le jeune homme.

Les cris du jeune homme avait fini par alerter le garde qui, malgré les ordres qu'il avait reçus, ouvrit la porte de la cellule pour découvrir le jeune adulte, toujours enchaîné, à genoux, appuyé contre un mur, le dos voûté et une flaque de sang répandue sous son corps….

Sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier, son corps brisé par la douleur, cambré sous l'effort de ce qui lui était demandé… Il blêmit et ressortit rapidement appelant à l'aide. Karin, qui était chargée de venir porter les repas au jeune homme, vint à son secours…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit le jeune homme. Pitié ! Arrêtez cette douleur ! supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Je ne peux pas ! souffla la jeune femme atterrée.

La douleur se répercuta de nouveau dans tout son être.

\- POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il, alors que la douleur de nouveau et ce besoin viscéral de pousser, s'emparaient de tout son être.

\- Parce que tu es train d'accoucher… souffla-t-elle.

\- QUOI ? La fin de son mot se perdit dans un cri de souffrance animal.

\- Je… Je vais t'aider….

Elle attrapa rapidement le drap du lit, et le glissa sous son corps écartelé, elle lui enleva ses vêtements et vit apparaître une grosse boule ronde, telle une peluche, avec deux oreilles velues … Ce qui devait être la tête était en train de sortir...

\- Qu'est-ce que…. commença-t-elle ébahie.

Mais l'homme à ses côtés secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de lui designer le jeune homme qui, appuyé contre le mur, luttait de toutes ses forces dans l'inconnu le plus total. Elle aperçue alors un appendice qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors…

Une longue queue d'un noir velouté s'agitait sous son nez, sauf que celle-ci était raide et ébouriffée comme si elle appartenait à un animal en colère ou terrifié, elle leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme, dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, mais elle vit sur son crâne deux adorables oreilles poilues mais baissées vers l'arrière, signe de souffrance et de soumission…

Elle se tourna vers le garde, stupéfaite.

Le garde secoua la tête en signe de négation de nouveau, et haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il se fichait pas mal des particularités du jeune homme. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Va me chercher Suigetsu. ordonna-t-elle au garde. Dis-lui de ramener de quoi le laver et du lait.

\- Tu ne feras jamais boire de lait à Sasuke. fit remarquer calmement le garde.

\- C'est pas pour lui c'est pour le bébé. Il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour l'allaiter.

\- JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS LA ! hurla le jeune homme.

La jeune femme lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- T'inquiètes mon chou, c'est pas le premier bébé que je fais sortir !

\- Je ne suis pas une femme ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ah oui, t'as pas tort. Mais ça va aller, Je suis la Reine des sages-femmes !

\- J'm'en fou !

\- La tête est presque sortie, une fois passée, ça ira tout seul.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa tête ! Je veux seulement que ça s'arrête !

\- Bientôt ! Lui sourit-elle en se positionnant près de lui.

Il tourna son visage marqué par l'épuisement vers elle, et elle plongea au cœur des onyx sans vie. Il sentit le changement dans le comportement de la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas la peine de me plaindre ! laissa-t-il échapper avec un juron sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Respire ! Lui dit-elle. Souffle et pousse quand tu sens la contraction !

\- Contraction ? gémit-il. C'est quoi ça ?

Elle le vit se crisper et tout son corps sembla se replier sur lui.

\- C'est ça une contraction ! sourit-elle malicieuse.

\- CA FAIT MAL !

Au même moment, les deux hommes revinrent et Karin se mit à crier.

\- Ça y est ! Ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle surexcitée.

\- Non non, je ne veux pas ! gémit le brun en serrant les dents.

\- Hein ? demanda naïvement la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette chose sorte de moi ! cria-t-il

\- Euh… C'est un peu tard là ! sourit-t-elle. Elle est rentrée, maintenant faut qu'elle sorte !

La jeune femme était survoltée et regardait la tête terminer de sortir, avant de venir saisir l'enfant sous la nuque, puis dans le dos, aidant le jeune homme à expulser enfin l'objet de tout son affliction…

Le jeune homme commença à s'effondrer et fut récupéré in extremis par le garde alors que Suigetsu regardait la scène de façon assez détaché.

\- Eh bien ! Voilà une bizarrerie de plus.

\- Sui ! s'exclama Karin.

\- Ben quoi ? Moi j'ai bien la gueule d'un poisson ! Je me demande si je mettrai au monde des sardines, si lui, il met au monde des chatons blonds… ?

L'homme semblait terriblement sérieux, tout en sirotant sa boisson, sous le regard stupéfait de la rouquine.

\- Nan mais j'hallucine, y'a donc personne de normal chez ce cinglé de Danzô ! Dire que je trouvai Orochimaru bizarre avec sa gueule de serpent !lâcha la jeune femme abasourdit.

\- Ah tu vois ! Serpent, poisson et maintenant chaton ! sourit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui tendit un linge propre et elle se mit en devoir de nettoyer la petite chose vagissante qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Il faut couper le cordon ! signala Juugo.

\- Ben, fais-le ! fit Sui. Nous, on s'occupe du bébé. Il est rudement mignon en plus. Hey, Sasu chan ! Tu fais de beau bébé blond avec des yeux bleu t'es pourtant pas blond chaton et t'as pas les yeux bleus ? C'est qui le père de ta peluche ?

L'homme poisson gagatisait devant l'adorable petite chose qui chouinait doucement. Alors que Sasuke essayait de rassembler ses pensées sur les délires du type qui se prenait pour un poisson…

\- Hey, si c'est un vraiment un chaton, tu crois qu'il va vouloir me bouffer ? demanda-t-il soudain à la rouquine.

Les lunettes de Karin glissèrent sur le bout de son nez, alors qu'elle le dévisageait, choquée.

Il dégagea avec soin le linge qui enveloppait le nouveau-né, et aperçu deux adorables oreilles dorées au milieu d'une chevelure déjà abondante et blonde comme le miel. Il se mit à lui grattouiller la tête juste derrière les oreilles, et un doux son semblable à un ronronnement se fit entendre.

\- Génial ! Il ronronne en plus. sourit Sui tout heureux de sa découverte. Hey, papa chat, tu ronronnes toi aussi ?

\- Il dort ! siffla Juugo qui terminait de nettoyer le jeune hybride.

L'homme poisson se détourna et reporta son attention sur le nouveau-né.

\- Sympa le chaton ! Il a une queue lui aussi ?

Intriguée, Karin le regarda et se demanda si elle avait le droit de vérifier.

\- Euh Sas' ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- Il est inconscient ! soupira Juugo en soulevant le corps inerte pour le déposer sur la couche de fortune. Vous écoutez pas quand je vous parle ?

\- Il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus confortable que ça… remarqua Sui

\- Tu peux lui trouver de quoi faire un couchage un peu mieux ? demanda Karin.

\- T'inquiète, je vais leur faire un chouette petit nid à nos chatons ! sourit-il. Du moment qu'ils essayent pas de me bouffer !

Et l'homme sortit en sifflotant, pas plus choqué que ça d'avoir assisté à l'accouchement d'un chaton par un hybride, moitié humain moitié chat, et de sexe masculin… .

Karin contempla l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, un adorable poupon aux cheveux d'or et aux reflets auburn, affublé de deux oreilles pointues, duveteuses et d'une superbe queue dorée en panache…

\- Il est tellement beau ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Allez, pose-le sur lui ! fit Juugo. Le patron va t'attendre et ça va hurler dans les étages. T'es pas censée être ici.

\- Mais comment il va faire ?

\- Il va devoir se débrouiller !

Juugo prit l'enfant, et le sortit de son drap, pour le poser nu sur le torse de son père, puis il les recouvrit tous les deux, et les enveloppa solidement l'un à l'autre, avant de sortir entraînant la jeune femme derrière lui. La petite tête blonde nichée contre son père, dont la poitrine se soulevait désormais à un rythme beaucoup plus détendu, et d'où émanait un étrange son, ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

\- C'est quoi ? chuchota Karin de peur de les réveiller.

\- Il ronronne. fit Juugo.

Si les yeux de Karin l'avaient pu ils se seraient transformés en cœur, Juugo en était convaincu tellement elle avait l'air gâteuse et heureuse. Il poussa la jeune femme, qui souriait niaisement et se mit à chantonner en remontant, alors qu'il fermait la lourde porte de la cellule ou le jeune hybride et son enfant reposaient désormais.

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Le père et l'enfant vécurent reclus et repliés sur eux-mêmes. Les mauvais traitements semblaient avoir eu raison de la santé mentale du brun, qui faillit sombrer à plusieurs reprises. Son maître voulait qu'il fasse amende honorable, mais le brun refusait de courber l'échine, alors le Colonel lui avait coupé ses griffes pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, brisé les doigts délicats, fracturé la longue queue soyeuse quand il avait découvert les attributs du jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus les dissimuler depuis sa grossesse.

Finalement, l'homme fini par se lasser de son ex-favori, et semblait avoir oublier jusqu'à son existence, le laissant enfermé pour ne plus le voir. L'enfant, tout comme le père, veillaient à être très silencieux, comme si celui-ci, savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Sasuke vivait en peau à peau avec son bébé. L'enfant glissé sous sa chemise, il se comportait comme une vraie chatte à l'égard de son bébé …

Il était quasiment impossible pour quiconque de les approcher… Le besoin de contact de Sasuke était très fort, puisqu'il ne voyait pas, il avait un besoin viscéral constant de sentir son enfant contre lui...

Sui avait fait son possible pour faire en sorte d'améliorer le quotidien des deux hybrides, l'adorable bébé doré vivait en mode kangourou. Karin avait créé une grande écharpe dans un drap, afin de permettre à l'enfant d'être toujours en contact avec son père, car celui-ci aveugle ne pouvait pas et ne supportait pas d'en être séparé.

Grâce aux soins de Karin et au repas que lui apportait Sui en plus, Sasuke avait peu à peu remonté la pente. Les trois comparses veillaient avec tendresse sur le couple Hybride, prenant garde que nul ne découvre la présence de l'enfant…

Les jours s'écoulaient presque paisiblement, même si son monde était noir, les babillages de son fils emmenaient Sasuke dans un monde onirique où le soleil brillait toujours, où la mer étaient aussi bleue que ses yeux…

Dans ces moments-là, il nichait l'enfant dans son cou et alors que la mélodie qu'il avait joué pour lui, lui revenait en mémoire et il la fredonnait tout en ronronnant, endormant son fils, sur le doux rythme de son souvenir…

,

xxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke ignorait le temps qui passait, il ne connaissait ni les jours, ni les saisons… La nuit était sa seule compagne... La seule présence de son enfant était son point d'ancrage, sa raison de vivre un jour de plus pour donner une chance un jour à son enfant de sortir de ce cachot.

Qu'arriverait-il à son enfant s'il venait à mourir ? C'était la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux.

Assis sur son lit de fortune, il fredonnait doucement une mélodie à son enfant, niché contre lui, caressant amoureusement les mèches soyeuses sous ses doigts, qu'il avait dénudé car dans le noir nul ne voyait ses mains aux doigts amputés …

Il gratta délicatement le dessous des oreilles soyeuses et un ronronnement ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, réchauffant son cœur glacé et lourd. Il souleva son enfant pour l'avoir à portée de ses lèvres et ensevelit celui-ci tendrement sous une avalanche de baiser …

\- Je t'aime ! souffla l'Uchiwa. Plus que tout ! Tu es ma vie ! Je ne vis que pour toi ! murmura l'hybride, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà

J'avais eu une demande de mpreg la voici

peut-être pas comme on s'y attend normalement , pas classique .Mais bienvenu à ce mini bb =)

L'image que j'ai mis n'est pas de moi (hélas) je l'ai trouvé sur le net , mais elle correspond totalement à l'image que j'ai de ce bébé

.

Je vous dis au 30 mai pour le chapitre 04 de cette histoire

A bientôt

.

Edit:

Je fais un edit car ce chapitre a soulevé beaucoup de colère? de déception? de rancœur à l'égard de Naruto.

Alors je me permets d'ajouter ceci, la jalousie est destructrice et Naruto en fait les frais.

Jaloux de Kiba, Jaloux du "mari" de Sasuke a qui Sasuke appartient et est soumis

Jaloux de ne pas avoir pu tout empêcher.

Quand Naruto "rend" Sasuke à Danzô , il sait que celui-ci à malmené le jeune homme. Mais il ignore tout des viols à répétitions et des maltraitances. Sasuke a demandé à ce que Tsunade, Minato et Kushina garde le silence et que Naruto n'en sache rien.

Il ne veut pas être vu comme quelque chose de "sale" de "dégradé" aux yeux de celui-ci.

Pour lui c'est pire que ce qu'il a subit , lire la pitié ou le dégoût il ne le supporterait pas .Il peut vivre avec le fait d'avoir été abusé pas avec celui de dégoûter la personne qu'il aime.

Sachez pour ceux qui arrive là avec une envie furieuse de meurtre envers Naruto que c'est une happy end. Que c'est une histoire et que Sasuke est quelqu'un de profondément fort .

En espérant que vous arriverez à dépassez votre rancœur pour venir découvrir le chapitre 04 le 30 mai

et le final le 10 juin

A bientôt :/

.


	4. Chapter 4

**BASE **: Naruto  
**PAIRING** : NaruxSasu  
**GENRE** : Yaoi

**Thème** : Piraterie

**DISCLAIMER** : Ils sont pas à moi, je le dis je le répète sinon Naruto serait en couple avec Sasuke !

.

**Résumé **: Naruto est flibustier comme son père et sa mère avant lui. Il traîne sur les mers et pille les navires sur ordre de son roi...Mais au court d'un arrêt dans un port perdu il rencontre la lignée des Uchiwa dont le cadet rebelle dans l'âme...Est élevé pour être marié de force à un homme de mauvaise réputation.

**.**

**Review: **

**le dernier chapitre a été terrible et beaucoup ont eu envie de tuer Naruto pour ce qu'il a fait . **

**Voici un chapitre qui va vous éclairer **

**Pour ceux qui continue d'être présent sur cette histoire **

**Merci à vous et je vous rassure c'est une happy end plus happy que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer **

**.**

**_La_: **Merci à toi , oui Bébé chaton est adorable et n'a pas fini de l'être . Sa relation a son "père" est très forte . Naruto a merdé mais vous aller enfin comprendre que tout ne se fait pas toujours dans la simplicité…

.

_**Cher Guest**_: Non Naruto ne pense pas qu'à ça même si en présence du beau brun il a du mal à contrôler ses hormones et qu'il a agit comme un abrutit de première. Soûl et en colère il a fort mal réagit . Il va s'expliquer et le prix payé sera très lourd …

.

_**Gaya**_ : Si jamais tu arrives à dépasser le stade du meurtre de Naruto …

.

_**Otaku: **_ Ma porte ! Ca caille chez moi ! ;) Mais non ne soit pas fâché ni en colère ! Promis c'est une happy end et Sasuke est toujours aussi beau ! Il a prit quelques coups (de fouets et autres) certes (je sais c habituel chez moi) Il a les mains abîmés et une fracture de son adorable queue mais en dehors de ça il s'en sort pas trop mal . Par contre aveugle il est , aveugle il reste mais ça ne le gène pas trop … Tu verras ;)

Merci d'être là et de continuer à lire cette histoire

Bonne lecture à vos avis sur cet avant dernier chapitre…

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La frégate de la liberté**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chap 04**

**.**

A l'étage c'était un vrai carnage, la ville était à feu et à sang, et dans la demeure du Colonel les cadavres encombraient les couloirs, quiconque se mettait en travers de la route de l'homme qui avait attaqué l'Île finissait empalé ou transpercé sans avoir la moindre explication…

Dans la grande salle, le capitaine Uzumaki avait fait réunir tous les serviteurs et « objets » sexuels de l'homme qu'il tenait à genoux à côté de lui, la moitié de son visage arraché sans le moindre scrupule par le Démon des mers !

\- Répondez !

Un lourd silence régnait dans la salle habituellement très bruyante. Les serviteurs se regardaient sans comprendre, les esclaves n'osaient pas parler, même en présence de leur maître, actuellement soumis à la poigne de l'Uzumaki enragé qui n'hésitait pas à décapiter ceux qui refusaient de lui répondre à tour de bras.

\- Naruto ! souffla une voix à ses côtés.

L'homme blond se tourna vers son ami, dont les vêtements tout comme les siens étaient couverts de sang.

\- Quoi ?

\- Calme toi ! Je crois que tu leur fais encore plus peur que Danzô ! sourit doucement l'homme chien.

\- Je me calmerai quand quelqu'un me répondra.

Danzô ricana.

\- Quoi ? hurla Naruto en l'écrasant au sol.

\- Personne ne te répondra...souffla l'homme salement amoché. Ils me sont dévoués ils ont vu ce qu'il en coûtait de me désobéir, ils ne le feront pas. Personne ne te dira où est l'Uchiwa et si… Il est seulement en vie !

Naruto se mit à frapper l'homme à coups de poing pour effacer le rictus que celui-ci avait de fixé sur son visage. Plus il frappait et plus sa colère lui paraissait ne jamais se tarir, alors il cogna, et cogna encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'un tas de sang et que l'homme ne soit plus…

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

\- Naruto.

L'homme à la coiffure ananas, l'appela de nouveau de sa voix calme et posée.

\- Naruto.

Le blond releva la tête.

\- Il est mort Naruto… Il ne te répondra pas.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il relâcha le corps inerte sur le sol.

\- Où est-il ?

\- On ne l'a pas encore trouvé ! fit Shikamaru calmement.

\- C'est impossible on a rassemblé tout le monde et il n'est nulle part ! Fit Kiba.

Une femme aux cheveux rouges s'approcha d'eux remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Qui cherchez-vous ?

Naruto posa son regard sur la femme qui lui tournait autour et le toisait de haut en bas.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiwa…

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et vint coller son nez sous celui du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

\- Rien… Je veux seulement le sortir d'ici!dit l' l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

\- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ?

\- Jamais ! souffla doucement le blond posant un regard douloureux sur la jeune femme.

Karin se tourna vers Suigetsu qui haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord je vais vous emmener à lui !

\- Quoi ? fit Shika. Impossible on a fouillé tout le domaine, et on ne l'a pas trouvé !

La femme secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas fouillé partout. Il y a un endroit que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre, si vous ne savez pas où chercher.

La jeune femme s'approcha du cadavre du Colonel et se mit à fouiller ses poches le tournant et le retournant avant de dégoter le précieux trousseau en ricanant.

Les hommes de Naruto se regardèrent. Karin se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et déplaça une lourde tenture, là, une porte dérobée, une impressionnante serrure accueillie la clé que tenait la jeune femme et le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvre ne tarda pas à résonner dans le silence. Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru qui leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. Puis Kiba les devança et emboîta le pas de la jeune femme son chien sur les talons.

Ils avancèrent dans un incroyable dédale de mur.

\- Où on va comme ça ?

\- Aux cachots. fit la jeune femme en avançant rapidement.

\- On a déjà vidé les cachots.

\- Pas ceux-là ! Danzô y garde ceux dont il veut être sûr qu'on ne les retrouvera pas. Il y a plus de cadavres là-bas que de vivants.

\- Et Sasuke? souffla Naruto.

\- Il est vivant. fit la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au détour d'un couloir dans une pseudo salle ouverte sur l'extérieur avec une vue magnifique sur la mer.

\- Un lieu enchanteur pour cacher des cadavres. souffla Naruto.

Karin se pencha en avant et déplaça une plaque en bois qui cachait un trou dans le sol.

Shikamaru et Kiba se penchèrent.

\- Il faut descendre. Ton chien ne pourra pas venir. fit-elle à l'homme tatoué.

Kiba hocha la tête.

\- Je vais rester avec lui. Akamaru n'aime pas être seul.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle attrapa une corde et la jeta dans le trou.

\- Juugo ! cria-t-elle.

Quelques secondes après le bruit de pas qui résonnait sur la pierre se fit entendre et un homme de haute stature apparu en bas et leva son regard clair sur elle.

\- Karin que fais-tu ici ?

\- Danzô est « couic » ! sourit-elle en mimant le geste de quelqu'un à qui on avait coupé la tête.

\- Ah.

\- On va sortir Sas' de son trou ! sourit-elle encore.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'écarta alors que la jeune femme enjambait le bord du trou et se laissait glisser au sol. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Naruto et, Shikamaru qui râlait pour la forme.

Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le long couloir seulement éclairé par des torches. Karin s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois et frappa le bois.

\- Sas' ! C'est Karin je vais ouvrir !

Elle glissa ensuite une énorme clé, tendue par Juugo, dans la serrure et la fit tourner. La porte laissa entrer un léger filet de lumière. Juugo s'avança une torche dans chaque main et alla les accrocher sur les portiques prévus à cet effet permettant de voir l'intérieur du cachot.

Les murs étaient sombres et suintants répandant une odeur de renfermée et d'humidité puissante. Assis sur un lit de fortune, constitué de plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures, de courtepointes, et de dizaine d'énorme coussins, les poignets ainsi que les chevilles et le cou enserrés par des fers et reliés par des chaînes aux murs, se tenait le jeune homme Uchiwa.

Sa peau pâle, presque transparente, tranchait avec les mèches noires qui encadraient son visage. Karin s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Deux mains couvertes de bandages souillés se tendirent vers elle.

-C'est moi ! C'est bien moi ! On va te sortir de là ! sourit-elle. Ce connard de Danzô a enfin eu ce qu'il méritait !

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête. S'il fut soulagé il n'en montra rien, il était déconnecté du monde réel depuis si longtemps ... Et il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas se montrer faible... Alors que Karin glissait une clé dans les fers et que le bruit de leurs ouvertures se répercutaient contre les murs. Elle libéra ses poignets puis sa gorge avant de venir libérer ses chevilles.

Le poids du métal qui tomba au sol fut comme un glas pour le prisonnier. L'impression étrange de légèreté le laissa perplexe. Un léger couinement se fit entendre et les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de sa poitrine comme un écrin de protection.

Karin gloussa.

\- Comment va notre chaton d'amour ?

\- Hn….

\- Tu es toujours aussi causant. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Qui est là ? demanda la voix rauque du jeune homme.

\- Le capitaine Uzumaki et sa clique ! C'est eux qui ont attaqué le fort ! Sourit Karin.

\- Hey ! râla le blond en question.

La rouquine ricana en le regardant alors que le visage de Sasuke s'était figé. Après quelques secondes entre joie et soulagement puis douleur et solitude. Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même ses bras tremblants se refermèrent autour de son corps. La jeune femme se pencha doucement en avant et son regard se posa sur la tête blonde lovée contre le torse de son père qui suçait son pouce.

\- Kyyaaaa…. couina-t-elle émerveillée.

Le bruit de la chaîne qui tombe sur le sol le tira de ses sombres pensées et deux bras puissants le soulevèrent du sol. Son nez se froissa en reconnaissant l'odeur de son garde.

\- On va te sortir d'ici.

Un regard bleu erra sur les murs du cachot, Naruto serra les poings, une sourde colère grondait en lui. C'était de sa faute si le jeune homme brun avait vécu ici, enfermé, attaché avec des chaînes comme un animal. Son regard bleu si pur était devenu de glace. Karin posa les yeux sur lui et l'observa.

\- Cela fait huit mois qu'il est enfermé ici. Fit-elle simplement.

Elle avançait derrière le garde qui repartait vers la sortie.

\- Huit mois qu'il n'a pas revu la lumière du soleil. Souligna-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ! siffla une voix calme mais dure. Ici ou dehors, il n'y a pas de différence.

Ignorant l'interruption du jeune homme, la rouquine poursuivie.

\- Orochimaru était en visite, il va en profiter pour t'examiner.

\- Hors de question que ce pervers pose la main sur moi. Feula le brun.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! fit posément Juugo. Il est le seul à pouvoir le faire.

\- Le soleil va te faire du bien ! sourit la jeune femme.

\- Mmm…

Naruto s'était contenté d'observer le brun sans oser lui parler jusqu'à présent. Il avait bien des choses à lui dire. Et encore plus à se faire pardonner mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Juugo s'avança en dessous de la sortie et leva les yeux avant d'émettre un sifflement.

Une corde reliée à un long tissu fut descendue, Juugo soutint le brun d'un seul bras tandis que de l'autre il glissait autour du corps trop mince le drap afin de le ceinturer.

\- Chaton est bien accroché ? demanda Karin.

Silencieux, Sasuke écarta légèrement la large chemise qui enveloppait son corps trop maigre et le regard de la jeune femme se posa de nouveau sur l'enfant lové contre lui. Elle s'approcha et vérifia l'écharpe qui retenait l'enfant contre son père.

\- Parfait. sourit-elle.

\- Sui ! Remonte-le !

Un homme à la dentition piquante leva son pouce et se tourna vers Kiba.

\- Un coup de main pour remonter les chatons ? demanda-t-il.

Kiba hocha la tête et se saisit de la corde à son tour avant d'en tendre un bout à Akamaru.

\- Allez vieux ! Tire on va récupérer ton copain !

L'énorme chien blanc, laissa échapper un jappement joyeux et saisit dans sa gueule puissante, le cordage et se mit en devoir d'aider à remonter le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous remontés, Sasuke était assis, appuyé contre le mur froid, et respirait doucement le mélange d'odeurs qui l'avait envahi en sortant de son trou… L'odeur puissante d'Akamaru qui l'avait débarbouillé à peine était-il apparu du trou, le recouvrant de bave, celle de la transpiration des marins, du sang qui recouvrait les vêtements de Kiba, l'odeur saline de la mer en arrière-plan…

Toutes ses odeurs lui avaient tourné la tête et Kiba avait dû le porter sous les instructions de l'homme poisson.

\- Doucement ! Il y a l'enfant ! Fit Sui .

Kiba avait écarquillé les yeux.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Appuie le doucement contre le mur et fais attention sous sa chemise, il y a son fils. Expliqua l'homme à tête de sardine.

\- ….

Kiba ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de reporter son regard sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau et d'une main tremblante il écarta le vêtement pour dévoiler une tête blonde qui le fit écarquiller les yeux…

Ils étaient tous regroupés autour du jeune homme qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Sasuke émergea lentement et ses mains parcoururent son corps et, ouvrant sa tunique, il sortit l'enfant de son giron.

Les regards autour de lui s'écarquillèrent et contemplèrent l'enfant aux cheveux d'or et de miel, au milieu desquels se tenaient deux adorables oreilles tout aussi dorées, le visage fin et doux possédaient deux grands yeux d'un bleu limpide rappelant inexorablement le bleu du ciel et dans son dos, une somptueuse queue en panache s'agitait en tous sens …

L'enfant émit un bâillement et lorsque les lèvres de son père se posèrent sur sa joue, un ronronnement ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, alors que Sasuke enfouissait son visage contre la peau douce de celui-ci.

Bien vite le doux ronronnement de l'enfant fut couvert par un bruit plus puissant, entre le grognement et le ronronnement, plus proche de celui d'un lion. Kiba se tourna vers son capitaine et il ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

\- Tu vois Cap'taine, je t'avais dit que tu t'y mettais aussi. Sourit son second.

Naruto sursauta et le puissant son s'arrêta.

\- Ce qui est clair c'est que tu pourras pas le renier ! On dirait toi quand tu étais bébé ! continua de se moquer l'homme tatoué.

Le regard bleu se posa en effet sur l'enfant, aussi blond que lui, aux yeux identiques aux siens. Inconscient du regard chaud dont il couvait l'enfant et son père, Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux êtres qui se tenaient devant lui.

Sasuke avait refermé ses bras autour du corps de son enfant. Et le regard de Naruto se mit à le détailler, regardant les mains pansées, les plaies autours des poignets délicats, de la gorge blanche qu'il avait si souvent embrassée et son regard bleu se fit plus sombre et plus douloureux.

Il s'avança et sentant son espace vital être atteint, Sasuke se mit en position de défense, reculant le plus possible cherchant à garder son enfant éloigné de celui qui tentait de l'approcher.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main puissante. L'homme aux cheveux roux, et aussi baraqué que lui, le regardait, une menace silencieuse inscrite dans son regard.

\- Doucement. Fit il.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur le brun.

\- Je ne vais pas te le prendre. souffla à voix basse le blond. Sasuke… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé … Murmura t il d'une voix douloureuse.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir contre le corps chaud de son enfant. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les mèches soyeuses alors que son visage se nichait dans son cou.

\- Tu es finalement revenu ! Pourquoi ?

Naruto leva un regard surpris sur le jeune homme.

\- Je… je n'aurai jamais dû te renvoyer ici… souffla-t-il.

\- Non tu crois ? Ironisa le brun .

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi !fit il amèrement.

\- Sasuke, je…

\- Ne me demande pas de te pardonner de m'avoir envoyé à l'abattoir ! J'espère juste pour toi que ça en valait la peine ! siffla la voix rauque et dur de Sasuke.

\- Non… Rien ne valait ça ! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, ça ne l'a jamais été ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il te fasse du mal ! Je ne savais pas ! J'ai merdé ! Je sais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?Lâcha Naruto agenouillé devant lui les poings serrés sur le sol la colère, la rage contre lui-même émanant de chaque pore de sa peau.

Sasuke serra les lèvres. N'était-ce pas évident qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire ? Qui aurait envie de raconter ce par quoi il était passé ? Il avait été vendu ! A quoi croyait-il qu'il allait servir ? Il se dégoûtait suffisamment sans avoir besoin de le raconter.

Naruto, quant à lui, était désemparé, il ne comprenait pas le jeune homme, il ne comprenait déjà pas son attachement pour lui, lui qui n'avait aucune autre attache que ses parents, il prenait la vie comme elle venait et les amants avec… Il n'avait jamais eu envie ou besoin de quelqu'un, comme il avait besoin de ce jeune homme depuis le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble. Le manque de lui était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant.

Mais il était un pirate, il n'avait pas une vie stable à lui offrir, il n'avait d'ailleurs rien… Rien d'autre que son navire et une vie où la mort l'attendait à chaque rivages, à chaque frégate qu'il croiserait… Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour lui… oh non. Pour lui il voulait un endroit paisible ou il pourrait vivre libre de tout entrave, ou son sourire éclairerait chaque instant de sa vie. Mais il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, non pire que ça. Il avait détruit sa vie, sa raison d'être.

Alors qu'ils étaient chacun perdus dans leur pensées, Juugo avait emporté le jeune homme au travers des couloirs et l'avait déposé près des autres « objets » du Colonel. Hommes ou femmes, choisis pour leurs beautés, leurs talents ou tout autre raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Naruto laissa son regard clair aller des uns aux autres, il ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille acheter un humain quel qu'il soit, quel que soit sa particularité… Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Sasuke, dont les oreilles étaient soigneusement camouflées sous ses cheveux bruns en bataille coupés court. La longue queue autrefois douce et soyeuse enroulée autour de sa taille sous sa longue tunique, il tranchait au milieu de tous les autres, malgré le mal qu'on lui avait fait ,il avait le port altier, la grâce d'une déesse et la beauté d'un ange…

Danzô avait voulu le gâcher, il n'avait fait que le rende plus attractif, plus addictif, son absence de regard attirait encore plus l'attention, sa peau qui n'avait pas vue le soleil depuis longtemps était semblable à de la nacre …

Un homme s'avança vers le brun et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés…

\- Orochimaru. fit Juugo. Le médecin personnel de Danzô.

\- Comment connaît-il Sasuke ?

\- C'est lui qui a soigné les dégâts que Danzô a provoqué. Il est très doué même si il reste dangereux.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Souffla Naruto.

\- Qui ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

\- Sasuke … murmura doucement le blond.

\- Il survit.

Le jeune Capitaine l'interrogea du regard.

\- Danzô l'a fait torturer de la pire des façons qui soit. Il a laissé ses hommes usés et abusés de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte plus d'être touché… Jusqu'à ce que ça le rende malade… Lui fasse faire des cauchemars… Lui interdise de dormir…

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, il avait mal pour lui, mal à s'en arracher le cœur, son souffle se fit difficile, comme s'il manquait d'oxygène car il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il posa une main sur son cœur et la serra tentant d'endiguer et de stopper la pointe qui traversait sa poitrine de part en part.

\- Mais Sasuke refusait de se soumettre. Il continuait à le défier malgré tout ce qu'il vivait, tout ce qu'il endurait… Il lui a juré de se venger … Sasuke lui a craché au visage que de toute façon, il ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'il était tien quoique le Colonel lui ferait subir ! Alors le Colonel a brûlé ses yeux pour ne plus y lire l'insoumission qu'il ne supportait pas. Continua le rouquin imperturbable.

L'Uzumaki frémit en imaginant le jeune homme si frêle et pourtant si attaché à sa liberté, à sa volonté de ne pas être soumis.

\- Et il l'a jeté au cachot. Il l'a enfermé sans droit de visite sans qu'on ait le droit de lui parler…

\- Pourtant vous lui parlez ?

Juugo posa un regard doux sur le jeune homme qui était désormais en partit caché.

\- Que fait-il ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le serpent !

\- Il l'examine. Sasuke a été torturé il y a beaucoup de plaies qui ont besoin de soin. Orochimaru vérifie qu'aucune n'est infectée. Normalement, il vient en douce voir Sasuke une fois par semaine.

\- Pourquoi en cachette ?

\- Par jeu ! Cela l'amuse de voir que la sécurité de Danzô n'est pas aussi sûre qu'il le croit...le croyait. Sasuke l'intriguait… Il a toujours eu un œil sur lui. Aussi quand on a découvert ses appendices, Karin lui en a fait part et il est venu l'examiner… C'est aussi lui qui est venu après l'accouchement.

\- Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

\- Orochimaru nous a trouvé… Et nous a « donné » à Danzô moyennant quelques libertés et fonds financiers pour ses recherches. Sui est un « objet » sexuel comme Sasuke. Il se prostituait déjà avant que Orochimaru ne le récupère. Question de survie… Karin était rejetée à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Certains disaient qu'elle portait malheur… D'autres qu'elle était la femme du diable...Et avec son caractère volcanique et bipolaire, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses… Ici, elle s'occupe du bien-être des « objets » du colonel, elle fait leur chambre, leur apporte à manger, les habille etc.… et veille à ce qu'aucune grossesse n'arrive à terme.

\- Et Sasuke ? Souffla doucement Naruto.

\- Mm... On ne peut pas dire qu'on imaginait qu'un homme, qu'un hybride, hormis Suigetsu, existait et qu'il pourrait mettre au monde un enfant… Ton enfant ! Et avec autant de particularités !

Naruto s'était approché de Sasuke qui discutait avec le serpent. Celui-ci l'avait fait s'allonger et examinait le jeune homme avec soin. Sui, ainsi que quelques autres, se tenaient devant lui et camouflaient ce que Orochimaru faisait.

L'homme aida enfin le plus jeune à se redresser et dénuda son torse afin d 'examiner l'enfant. De doux bruits similaires à des miaulements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Brusquement, un bruit beaucoup plus puissant se mit à lui répondre alors que Sasuke gardait ses mains sur son enfant.

Le bruit fit se retourner Juugo qui posa son regard sur le blond à ses côtés . C'est de là que venait ce son si fort, Naruto gardait son regard rivé sur le petit être blond, un violent besoin de le protéger surpassant tout le reste.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que tu es entré dans son champs de vision.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le capitaine Uzumaki ! sourit le médecin.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Cher Sasuke. Je ne suis pas idiot !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ton corps a parfaitement cicatrisé de ton accouchement.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Et ton fils est en parfaite santé. Ajouta-t-il. C'est le portrait craché de son père !

\- De qui parles tu ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Sasuke, cet enfant est le portrait craché de l'Uzumaki ! Blond comme les blés, des yeux bleus comme le ciel, une peau dorée alors qu'il n'a jamais vu le soleil !

\- Et des oreilles et une queue ! siffla Sasuke.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas vu les oreilles de ce cher Capitaine ! Mais pour ce qui est de sa queue, je suppose qu'on peut de te faire confiance !

\- Sale pervers ! feula le brun, sous le rire de l'homme.

\- Il a bien fallu qu'il te la mette pour que tu nous sortes une telle chose !

\- Mon fils n'est pas une chose ! s'énerva le brun.

La voix sifflante du brun avait alerté Naruto qui s'était rapproché et avait, sans prévenir, chargé le brun sur son épaule et attrapé son fils par le col de son vêtement, comme s'il était un chaton. Un bruit proche du grognement colérique d'un lion se fit entendre.

\- Enlèves tes sales pattes de pervers ! Ragea le blond en serrant contre lui le brun et en éloignant de l'homme serpent son fils.

Orochimaru sourit.

\- Veux-tu savoir comment vont ton fils et ton « amant » ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce genre de chose !

\- Vraiment ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de s'être fait charger sur l'épaule du blond de la sorte. Il ne savait pas où était son fils mais l'entendait ronronner, signe que celui-ci se sentait en sécurité. Mais pourquoi l'Uzumaki l'avait il attraper comme ça, il n'était pas un sac de patate !

\- Où est Boruto ? feula le brun en tapant sur ce qu'il supposait être le crâne du blond.

\- Qui ça ? demanda le blond, en se tournant vers son brun.

Les mains de Sasuke se mirent à parcourir le corps du blond à la recherche de son enfant, les yeux bleus regardaient les mains pansées effleurer son corps, et tout son corps se tourner et se tendre dans la direction de leur enfant.

Naruto approcha l'enfant de Sasuke et le colla sur son torse, immédiatement, les deux bras du brun l'enveloppèrent.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? souffla doucement le blond sans pour autant les lâcher, ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Cela en a pour moi !

\- Danzô est…

\- Danzô est mort ! fit la voix devenue froide de Naruto.

Kiba qui n'était pas loin, ajouta.

\- Réduit en purée, la gueule écrasée sur le pavé, à coups de poings, par le Capitaine Uzumaki ici présent, qui a du mal à gérer sa colère.

\- Je n'ai pas de mal à gérer ma colère ! se crispa le blond. Ses mains se serrant légèrement sur le corps du brun qu'il tenait farouchement contre lui. Et d'ailleurs j'en ai marre d'être ici. On a ce qu'on était venu récupérer ! On se tire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu récupérer ?

\- Toi !

\- T'aurais pu venir plus tôt !

\- Si, j'avais pu ! siffla le blond. Je l'aurai fait ! Dés le lendemain !

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Parce que Danzô nous a fait pourchasser par toute sa flotte ! Qu'il a mis à feu et à sang tout les endroits où j'aurai pu me réfugier et fait interdire l'accès à son île. siffla Naruto les dents serrés. Trouver des pirates assez suicidaires pour attaquer cette île et venir te chercher n'a pas été simple ! Et tu peux me croire ! lâcha-t-il amer. J'ai offert tout ce que j'avais pour venir jusqu'ici !

Naruto se détourna et prit le chemin de la sortie sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil sur le reste des personnes présentes.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Karin en le suivant. Et nous alors ?

\- Quoi vous ? Siffla Le blond.

\- C'est nous qui nous occupons de Sas', il est à nous !

\- Je ne suis à personne ! siffla le brun.

\- Oui, oui, d'accord tu es pas à nous ! On te partage avec l'Uzumaki, ça va on a compris ! N'empêche que nous, on vient avec toi !fit Karin en agitant la main dans le vide devant elle.

\- Qui ça nous ?

Karin tira Sui derrière elle, et Juugo leur emboîta le pas.

La rouquine lui adressa un grand sourire. Silencieux, Sasuke ne disait rien, dans les bras du blond, il tentait de réfléchir à la situation.

\- Que comptes tu faire de moi maintenant ? lâcha le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demande ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Tu as un acheteur ? Tu vas me prendre mon enfant ?

\- Non ! souffla le blond profondément blessé. Je… Je ne vais ni te vendre, ni me séparer de toi. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… Mais pas ici !

\- Ramènes-moi chez moi !

\- Chez toi ?

Sasuke hocha froidement la tête.

\- Ça ne te fera pas faire un énorme détour, laisse-moi sur mon île ! Rends-moi aux miens ! De toute façon je ne servirai plus à rien dans mon état ! siffla le brun, amer.

\- Ne parle pas de toi comme un objet, je te l'ai déjà dit ! s'énerva le blond.

\- C'est ce que je suis ! feula le brun, sa queue s'étant échappée de sa taille et s'agitant prouvant son agacement.

Dès que Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras, ses oreilles étaient remontées sur son crâne et sa queue avait commencé à se dérouler, inconscient de ce que le blond faisait faire à son corps contre sa volonté.

\- Non ! gronda le blond. On parlera ailleurs ! Je déteste cet endroit !

\- Bien, d'accord ! fit Shikamaru. On fait quoi des prisonniers ?

\- Qu'ils aillent ou ils veulent, ce n'est pas mon problème ! On est venu pour Sasuke, on s'en va !

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle principale, Sasuke pouvait sentir contre lui la colère du blond. Son fils se mit à chouiner doucement contre lui. Les mains du brun se glissèrent dans les cheveux soyeux et se mirent à le caresser tendrement. De sa poitrine, ne tarda pas à s'élever un léger ronronnement, auquel son fils répondit avant que celui du blond ne s'enclenche à son tour, incapable de contrôler cet appel.

Tandis que le groupe s'éloignait rapidement, Orochimaru les rejoignit.

\- Oh Capitaine !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le serpent ?

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça à celui qui prend soin de ton enfant et de ton amant ! Sourit sadiquement l'homme.

\- Que veux-tu ?Fit Naruto contenant tant bien que mal sa colère.

\- Je voulais juste t'avertir que ton chaton va prochainement être en chaleur !

\- En chaleur ?

Sasuke se crispa à cet état de fait. Comment ça, il allait être en chaleur ?

\- Mmm, mmm… Je t'avertis donc, si vous ne voulez pas d'un second enfant, de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne retombe pas enceint !

\- Parce qu'il le peut ? se statufia le blond.

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Le brun se tapa le front ce qu'il pouvait être bête celui-là des fois. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si il allait se laisser faire non plus !

\- Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux particularités du clan Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ?

\- Y'a pas de bouquin là-dessus ! marmonna le blond.

\- En effet, et les Uchiwa restent très secrets sur ce fait, déjà très rare.

\- Et tu vas me donner des cours ? siffla le blond en plongeant son regard azur dans celui de l'homme serpent.

\- Hélas, j'ai moi-même assez peu de renseignements, car le dernier en date à avoir été comme Sasuke, est le cadet de l'actuel chef du clan. Malheureusement il est décédé en couche. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton homme sera en chaleur tous les 6 mois et qu'il est particulièrement fertile !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne dois pas le toucher pendant cette période. C'est ça?

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu puisse l'approcher ! Mais ça veut aussi dire que tu risques de te retrouver père souvent ! ricana l'homme. Sa duré de gestation n'est que de 3 mois! Ce qui vous ferait 2 enfants par an... Enfin s 'il n'en fait qu'un à la fois! Ah ! Autre chose, évite tout de même un nouvel accouchement trop rapproché. Sasuke a été très abîmé, son corps est fragile.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants ? sourit l'homme.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! fit le Capitaine Uzumaki, son regard se posant sur le jeune homme brun entre ses bras.

\- Ça va, je vous gêne pas j'espère? siffla le brun agacé d'entendre parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Qui vous dit que je veux un autre enfant ? Hein ? Surtout de ce Dobé !C'est pas vous qui les mettez au monde!

L'esprit de Naruto s'était égaré en imaginant dans les bras du brun, un enfant lui ressemblant avec ses cheveux bruns bleutés, ses oreilles duveteuses d'un noir profond et une délicate queue racée, le contraste avec leur premier enfant serait saisissant et tellement merveilleux.

Orochimaru adressa un sourire à Sasuke et lui tapota gentiment le bras.

\- Allez ça va bien se passer !

Rien qu'à l'imaginer, Naruto émit un ronronnement puissant faisant sursauter le brun qui leva son visage vers lui.

\- Tu ronronnes ! constata le brun.

\- Quoi ? fit le blond en posant son regard clair sur lui.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas ?

\- Non… Mais toi non plus, quand je te l'ai dit la première fois, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! fit le blond avec un lumineux sourire.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- A un autre enfant de toi qui te ressemblerait !murmura le blond rêveur.

Les yeux aveugles s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je ne vois déjà pas celui-là ! s'exclama le brun. J'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas en mesure de le protéger ! Et toi tu me parles d'avoir un autre enfant que je ne pourrai pas surveiller ?

\- Calmes toi ! souffla le blond doucement en enfouissant son visage contre le cou pâle. Je suis là maintenant!

\- Ah oui ? Et pour combien de temps avant de retourner coucher à droite à gauche ou de me jeter en pâture à je ne sais quel salaud ? Dis-moi un peu ! hurla le brun enragé.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé ! Mais je n'irai pas ailleurs ! Il n'y a que toi pour moi !Lui cria le blond à son tour. Seulement toi ! Il n'y aura plus jamais que toi ,quoiqu'il arrive. Termina t il en se détournant.

\- Je comprends rien ! marmonna le brun en se détournant de lui reportant toute son attention sur son fils qui commençait à s'agiter.

\- Il a la bougeotte le blondinet ! ricana Kiba. Je peux le prendre un peu ?

Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de son enfant qui continuait à gesticuler.

\- Allez quoi, chaton ! Moi aussi je veux jouer avec ! Et j'adore les animaux !

\- Kiba ! s'exclama brusquement Sakura en lui décochant une mandale.

\- Mais euh...gémit le châtain. Sasuke, dis-lui que j'aime les chats moi ! Enfin uniquement si c'est toi qui les faits !

Sui ricana derrière le blond alors que Karin refoulait difficilement un fou rire contagieux, et que Juugo laissait échapper un soupir blasé.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un animal Kiba !

\- Nan ! fit le châtain. C'est le bébé le plus mignon du monde.

\- N'importe quoi ! souffla le brun en câlinant son enfant.

\- Si, si ! D'ailleurs, si La Sanguinaire était là, elle serait complètement gâteuse !

\- KIBA ! s'exclama de nouveau Sakura en lui mettant une autre claque derrière la tête.

Le châtain baissa la tête.

\- Désolé Capitaine.

Naruto avait frémi à l'entente du nom de sa mère et était resté silencieux.…

Sasuke avait senti le changement dans le corps de l'homme qui le portait. Son corps s'était tendu, durci, et ses mains s'étaient faites plus dures sur son corps.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ! fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Mais sa voix avait perdu sa chaleur, il semblait ne plus être vraiment là.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il sentit l'odeur de la mer, et ses oreilles comme son nez, se dirigèrent vers elle.

Kiba ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire le chien ? siffla Karin.

\- Oh la rouquine tu te détends ! Et je suis pas un chien !

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui. Sui s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tatoué.

\- T'inquiète c'est une peste avec tout le monde, sauf avec Sas'. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait marrer ?

\- Sasuke !

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué, dès que la mer à été à portée de nez ?

Sui se tourna vers le brun et eut un sourire avant de se mettre à rire aussi.

\- Ouais ! Sas', dès qu'il sent la mer, il a les oreilles qui se dressent...Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Son fils c'est pire ! Il a la queue qui s'agite dans tous les sens !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard blasé de Juugo qui secouait la tête. Sui ne tarda pas à se raidir en sentant le regard noir du brun sur lui.

\- Je ne vois peut-être pas Sui ! Mais j'entends très bien !Feula le brun.

Kiba et Sui échangèrent un regard et ricanèrent discrètement.

.

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**BASE **: Naruto  
**PAIRING** : NaruxSasu  
**GENRE** : Yaoi

**Thème** : Piraterie

**DISCLAIMER** : Ils sont pas à moi, je le dis je le répète sinon Naruto serait en couple avec Sasuke !

.

**review:**

_**Otaku**_ : Merci pour ton com, contente que tu continus à suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout malgré que tu es une dent contre va tout faire pour se rattraper et toi penses-tu qu'il va y arriver?

Bienvenu sur le dernier chapitre ;)

Et tu vois encore publié un jour férié lol : le lundi de pentecôte =)

.

Coucou _**La** _:contente de te voir toujours présente . Ouiiiiiii moi aussi je trouve Bébé Chaton trop choupinou , tout blond comme son papa mais avec les attributs de "maman" Sasuke . Oh oui la situation va s'arranger "glousse" je te laisse découvrir ...

Bonne lecture

.

Hello guest. Merci à toi d'être passé me laisser un com sur cette histoire un peu particulière je suis contente qu'elle t'es plut au point de m'y laisser ton avis. A bientôt peut-être. N'hésite pas à te donner un petit nom afin que je te retrouve sur d'autre histoire si tu passes. =)

.

Edit du 24/02/2020

Hello:_** Guest**_. merci d'être passé me laisser ton avis ravie de lire que cette histoire t'est fait autant vibrée.

.

.

Merci à tous les inconnus qui sont passés et qui suivent cette histoire, voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans un nouvel univers.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur le sondage lire les résumés des prochaines parutions et votez pour celle que vous aimeriez lire .

Je ne mors pas promis et j'adore avoir votre avis.

On se retrouve mercredi pour le chap 09 " Une communauté pour se reconstruire"

Bon début de semaine à tous

.

* * *

.

**La frégate de la liberté**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Résumé **: Danzo veut sa vengeance

Il fait attaqué l'île des Uchiwa et pourchasser l'Uzumaki sur toutes les mers… Mais Naruto n'est pas pirate à se laisser faire, il rassemble une armée et se lance à l'assaut de l'île de Danzô pour lui reprendre son amant qu'il a abandonné sous un coup de folie. Il découvre avec stupeur et douleur que son bien-aimé, malgré toutes les tortures subies, a mis au monde un enfant hybride, mi-homme mi-chaton, dont il est le père.

Après avoir récupéré Sasuke, l'heure des explications a sonné pour Naruto. Comment va-t-il pouvoir reconquérir, le jeune Uchiwa devenu sauvage et méfiant vis à vis de lui.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chap 05**

**.**

Naruto poussa la porte de sa cabine d'un coup et alla déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit, bientôt entouré par tout un groupe de chats qui avait suivi Sasuke dès que celui-ci était apparu dans la grande salle. Ils montèrent s'installer un peu partout sur les meubles, le lit, l'étagère, le bureau du blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre sans s'asseoir sur une boule de fourrure.

Le Capitaine soupira, pourquoi diable tous ses chats les avaient-ils accompagnés ? Il connaissait l'amour immodéré du brun pour ses boules de poils mais pourquoi sur son vaisseau à lui ?

\- Voilà tu es en sécurité.

\- Mmm…

Sasuke sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et il recula.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

Naruto soupira.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?

\- Non ! Vu que tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne t'intéressais pas et que je pouvais bien retourner me faire défoncer !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Si tu veux ! Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pour toi !

Sasuke secoua la tête.

\- Peu m'importe, ramène-moi chez moi !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? fit le brun en détachant chaque syllabes qu'il prononçait.

\- Non. souffla le blond doucement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'île où te ramener.

\- Comment ça ?

Naruto soupira et s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés avec précaution.

\- Parce que Danzô a lancé une attaque contre ton clan alors que je venais te chercher. Et qu'aux dernières nouvelles il ne restait aucun survivant… souffla doucement le blond.

\- …

Sasuke sentit son corps se mettre à trembler de rage, de fureur, mais aussi de douleur… Son clan… Son père, sa mère… Son frère… Tous… disparus ?

\- Je suis désolé. souffla le blond en repoussant doucement une mèche sombre qui était venue se placer devant le visage défait le faisant sursauter.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Après que je t'ai laissé sur l'île… Danzô a mis notre tête à prix. La mienne, celle de ma mère, de mon père et celle de tout ton clan… Il nous a fait pourchasser pour nous exterminer… Ma...Ma mère et son navire ont coulé au large des Bermudes… On a pas retrouvé de survivants… Lorsque j'ai croisé pour la dernière fois Madara, il retournait sur l'île pour tenter de sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être, en échange de quoi je suis partie te chercher…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda le blond sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi Toi. Pourquoi faire pourchasser ta mère ? Pourquoi exterminer mon clan ! J'étais là ! Il a fait de moi ce qu'il a voulu...Il… J'étais revenu ! souffla le brun anéanti.

Naruto se redressa, se retrouvant en position assise sur son lit et regarda le brun agenouillé en face de lui, couché devant lui, la tête reposant sur ses cuisses, son fils dormait, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que sa queue battait l'air à un rythme régulier. Les doigts pansés caressaient doucement la soie de ses cheveux et s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour caresser ses oreilles duveteuses, faisant ronronner le plus jeune de bien-être.

Bientôt, ce fut un concerto de ronron dans la cabine, les autres chats semblaient s'être mis de concert et ils étaient tous couchés, émettant ce petit bruit caractéristique de leur race.

\- C'est parce que tu es partie ! Il te voulait à lui, seulement à lui … Et tu m'as appartenu ! Il m'a fait condamné à mort, moi et ma famille, parce que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi. Tu m'as cédé !

\- A cause de moi ? souffla le brun.

\- Sasuke.

\- A cause de moi ? Mais il m'a eu ! Il a fait de moi ce qu'il a voulu ! hurla le brun, réveillant son fils qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Il m'a vendu comme un objet, m'a couché dans son lit, donné aux autres comme si je n'avais aucune valeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Que tu te soumettes à lui… Que tu lui donnes ce que tu m'as donné…

\- Ce que je t'ai donné ? souffla le brun hors d'haleine le cœur battant.

Sasuke réfléchit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir donné au blond que Danzô aurait pu vouloir ?

Danzô avait payé pour l'avoir lui.

Obtenir un animal de compagne, un jouet sexuel..

Quelque chose que nul autre ne pouvait avoir…

Mais qu'est-ce que l'Uzumaki venait faire là-dedans ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. souffla le brun.

Naruto avait pris leur fils et le berçait contre lui. Le petit blond reniflait, les yeux embrouillés de sommeil, ne comprenant pas le subit accès de colère de son père. Le blond s'était mis à fredonner doucement la mélodie qu'il avait créé pour faire danser Sasuke.

Le regard vide se porta soudain dans la direction du chant.

Ce que Danzô avait payé … C'était sa première fois… Première fois qu'il avait offerte à l'Uzumaki… Qui avait déclenché ses attributs félins et surtout ses chaleurs, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir …

\- Non…. murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait refusé de se soumettre à ce qui aurait dû être, tout son univers avait été massacré. Tous ces gens étaient morts à cause de lui…Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'un vieillard comme premier amant… Il avait voulu l'Uzumaki… L'Amant… Celui que toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir dans leur lit !

Mais, à son retour il s'était encore refusé à lui, il n'avait pas voulu qu'un autre homme que Naruto puisse à nouveau poser la main sur lui. Sa seule façon de rester fidèle à celui à qui il s'était donné de son plein gré avant, avait été de ne plus jamais céder et de rester digne quoique Danzô lui fasse.

\- Non… gémit-il, le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasant.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea doucement le blond en se tournant vers lui.

Leur enfant blottit contre lui, sa queue glissée entre ses petites jambes, se mit à chouiner doucement, attirant l'attention de son père sur lui.

Sasuke tendit ses mains vers lui, cherchant du bout des doigts à toucher celui-ci. Naruto le glissa doucement dans ses bras et attira contre lui le jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi !

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Danzô est un cinglé ! Ton oncle le savait ! Il espérait que tu arriverais à le fuir, il avait confiance en ton caractère rebelle et insoumis. Personne ne t'en veut Sasuke !

\- Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ! Parce que je ne voulais pas obéir !

\- Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je sais que Madara n'a jamais voulu ça mais il n'a pas eu le choix !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

\- Je le sais car je l'ai entendu…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai entendu Madara le dire à ton père, il lui a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir dû prendre cette décision mais qu'il était sûr que tu aurais suffisamment de force pour tenir face à un homme comme Danzô. A l'époque, j'ignorai ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Mais crois-moi ! Si je l'avais su, c'est moi qui t'aurai enlevé ce matin-là !

\- Tu mens !

\- C'est la vérité !

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Tout est de ma faute !

Naruto saisit le visage fin entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui vide du brun.

\- C'est faux ! Tu n'es responsable de rien !

\- Je voulais être libre ! Je n'ai jamais voulu obéir et devenir ce qu'on voulait de moi ! Je ne voulais pas être un objet. Mais j'ai été élevé pour ça, c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi ! Écarter les cuisses et donner mon corps pour préserver les miens. Et j'ai refusé !

\- Personne ne t'en veux Sasuke ! Et Madara ne t'a pas vendu par plaisir, j'en suis certain. Il pensait que toi seul serait capable de supporter ça et que tu finirais par partir !

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus…

\- Je sais… Je te promets que plus personne ne t'obligera à faire ça. Jamais.

\- Jure le moi !

\- Hein ?

\- Jure-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne laisseras personne me toucher ! Ni moi, ni Boruto ! Jure-moi que tu me tueras plutôt que de me laisser être de nouveau l'esclave sexuel de quelqu'un, que si on attaque ton bateau tu nous tueras !

\- Sasuke ?

\- Jure le moi ! hurla le brun face à lui. Jure-moi que tu me tueras plutôt que de laisser un autre homme me toucher ! Jure-moi que tu tueras notre enfant, qu'il ne deviendra jamais comme moi ! Que personne, jamais, ne lui fera ça…Tu me le dois !

Une douleur sans nom se peignit sur les traits de Naruto. Il comprenait, il entendait toute la souffrance qu'avait vécue son amant, ses hommes qui avaient usé et abusé de lui au point de le terrifier d'être touché même par lui. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque poser de nouveau la main sur lui. Jamais.

\- Je te le jure ! Je te tuerai toi et notre enfant ! Tu as ma parole ! articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il sentait son homme trembler entre ses bras, malgré sa confiance, il avait peur de lui. Peur de son contact.

Le blond les serra doucement contre lui sans chercher à les contraindre, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- J'ai compris. souffla le brun.

\- Je suis…

\- C'est bon.

\- Non, non ça ne l'est pas … souffla le blond enfouissant son visage contre le ventre du brun. Je m'en veux tellement. Si tu savais.

\- Je sais.

Sasuke avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes de son capitaine. Après avoir hésité, il ôta l'un de ses gants et découvrit sous ses doigts la douceur de celles-ci.

\- Tes cheveux sont aussi doux que ceux de Boruto. souffla le brun à voix basse.

Naruto releva la tête et les doigts fins, mais amputés et tremblants, frôlèrent son visage. Ses yeux azurs glissèrent sur les mains autrefois si belles et aujourd'hui détruites… Il attrapa entre ses mains tremblantes celles du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres au creux de celles-ci.

\- Je t'aime ! gémit-il, je t'aime tant ! Crois-moi ! Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je peux t'aimer toi ! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie ! Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Même si je ne peux plus jamais te toucher, je veux juste t'avoir avec moi.

Sasuke resta silencieux un long moment ses mains caressant les mèches soyeuses, ses yeux vides fixaient un point inexistant.

\- Je ne sais pas si un jour je supporterai que quelqu'un me touche à nouveau. finit-il par murmurer.

Le silence se fit.

Naruto l'attira de nouveau contre lui, appuyant le dos du jeune homme contre son torse, le calant contre lui, tout en ayant une vue imprenable sur leur enfant.

\- Je l'adore.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as fait un enfant magnifique, je regrette tant que tu ne puisses pas voir comme il est beau ! Tu es vraiment l'être le plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré.

\- N'importe quoi ! marmonna le brun en baissant la tête, ses mains enveloppants et caressants leur enfant.

Les yeux de Naruto se fixèrent à nouveau sur les doigts martyrisés.

\- Cet homme était vraiment un monstre ! Comment a-t-il pu te faire autant de monstruosités ?

Sasuke se crispa entre les bras du blond, dont il sentait la colère percée par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- J'aurai dû le découper en petit morceau … Lui arracher les doigts un par un… lui briser chaque membre… Lentement très lentement… siffla-t-il d'une voix où la rage s'entendait.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait imaginer mille souffrances à lui faire subir le jour où il sortirait pour tenir le choc, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Est-ce que lui souffrirait moins ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était mort ?

Oui probablement, un peu quand même. Mais, il n'échappait pas à la souffrance, à la douleur… Et cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Et cela ne leur rendrait ni à l'un ni à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient perdu…

\- Où on va ?

\- N'importe où ! souffla le blond. Où le vent nous pousse !

\- Ça me va !

Le blond hocha la tête et allongea le jeune homme sur le lit, le serrant contre lui. Boruto était lové près de son père et Naruto laissa sa main venir caresser les oreilles duveteuses le faisant ronronner.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ses oreilles !

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup les tiennes ! sourit le blond en enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Une fois que tu seras reposé, je vais te laver, brûler ces vêtements que tu portes pour que tu n'es plus que mon odeur sur toi !

\- Tu es un animal !

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis en couple avec le Roi des chats !

\- Idiot !

\- Miaou ?

\- Naruto ! siffla le brun, alors que Boruto se mettait à miauler à tout va. Ah non ! Pas question ! On est des humains pas des miaouuuuuuu…

La fin de la phrase du brun se perdit dans un cri alors que Naruto mordillait et soufflait dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds !

\- Niiiiooonnnn…

\- Miaou ! éclata de rire Naruto, en continuant à câliner le brun avec douceur et précaution.

Ils étaient en train de chahuter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kiba.

\- Yo Cap'taine, on fait quoi des nouveaux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? répondit le blond en souriant. Mets-les aux cuisines avec Choji ou demande à Sakura ! Moi je dois donner un bain à un chaton récalcitrant ! rigola le blond alors qu'il se faisait chevaucher par un brun échevelé, à la queue ébouriffée et un mini blond qui miaulait à tout va.

\- Tu veux de l'aide Sasuke ? demanda Kiba. Je peux te prêter Akamaru.

Le Sasuke en question se tourna vers la voix.

\- Mmm.. Non, je crois que je vais arriver à me débrouiller.

\- Ok, Si t'as besoin, tu sais où me trouver ! fit le châtain en ressortant et en criant. SAKURA ! J'ai du boulot pour toi !

,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Les jours, les semaines s'écoulèrent avec douceur, Sasuke appréhendait son nouvel univers du bout des mains, souvent accompagné d'Akamaru, qui aboyait devant chaque obstacle qui pouvait se dresser devant lui, tandis que Boruto grandissait à vue d'œil, sous la vigilance de son père.

Naruto comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi sa mère lui criait dessus à chaque fois qu'il venait avec elle sur le bateau, désormais qu'il voyait son fils évoluer à ses côtés. Son étrange croissance n'avait pas d'explication, il était petit comme un chat mais avait acquis rapidement une grande maturité et une grande agilité. Tout comme Sasuke, dont les sens s'étaient étrangement développés pour compenser son absence de vue.

Sasuke savourait d'être libre et sans contrainte. Naruto veillait à ce que nul ne l'importune et qu'il ne se sente pas enfermé. Il était régulier pour le brun de dormir dehors, étouffant à l'intérieur, malgré l'immensité de la cabine du blond.

Celui-ci avait fait installer une immense toile au-dessus du pont, derrière la barre où le brun venait souvent dormir avec leur fils, tel deux chats… Akamaru venait alors se coucher sous celle-ci et veillait sur eux.

Le temps passait et peu à peu, Sasuke acceptait la présence du blond à ses côtés. Même s'il n'en était pas encore à partager plus que quelques attouchements, le brun essayait pourtant de contrôler sa peur d'être touché. Naruto, ne souhaitant pas le bousculer, respectait son besoin de temps même si cela s'avérait parfois difficile.

Kiba avait fabriqué, pour le jeune hybride, des gants très fins pour protéger ses doigts sauvagement mutilés. Sasuke s'entendait très bien avec celui-ci, souvent lorsque Naruto était occupé, c'est Kiba qui prenait le relais, confiant Boruto à son double canin. L'enfant chevauchait Akamaru en miaulant à tout va alors que Kiba entraînait le brun à monter sans l'aide de ses yeux jusqu'au nid de pie pour lui décrire le bleu de l'océan…

La bonne entente de Kiba et Sasuke entraînait parfois des disputes dans le jeune couple. Naruto était d'une jalousie maladive malgré que l'homme chien soit son meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune vue sur le jeune hybride. Et cela les faisait beaucoup rire. Sasuke avait confiance en lui car ses sens le lui dictaient. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien de lui…

Il en était tout autre de Naruto, dont il pouvait sentir parfois les hormones être, au plus haut, et cela amenait chez lui une montée tout aussi forte… Orochimaru avait bien prédit que ses chaleurs allaient revenir et qu'avec… Il y avait le risque qu'il retombe enceint et cela il ne le voulait pas…

Il tremblait pour sa vie, pour celle de leur fils et celle de Naruto, il ne se sentait pas d'assumer à supporter une vie de plus … Il avait besoin de se retrouver et de profiter de sa liberté… Liberté dont il avait été privé…

Alors, il maintenait le blond à distance… Bien que cela soit de plus en plus difficile, même pour lui… La proximité du blond suffisait à déclencher son ronronnement, sa voix à provoquer ses chaleurs et s'il le touchait, le brun était à peu près sûr de ne pas arriver à se contrôler… Ses pulsions prenaient le pas sur sa peur, son envie était plus forte que ses souvenirs et la présence du blond déclenchait des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps…

Un ronronnement agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun… Il avait chaud beaucoup trop chaud et cela ne venait pas de la météo. Une douce brise soufflait et il naviguait sous de bons augures… Kiba dormait juste en dessous de lui avec Akamaru.

Sasuke frôla du bout des doigts le corps de son enfant, posant sa main sur sa poitrine, retenant son souffle pour sentir celle-ci se soulever à allure calme et régulière. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui-ci dormait paisiblement, il se laissa glisser souplement au sol sans un bruit… Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, sa queue s'agitait dans son dos d'un mouvement sensuel, son corps semblait chauffé malgré la brise…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que ses nuits n'étaient que tourments et qu'il se réveillait avec une envie qui lui torturait le ventre … Et le pire c'était qu'il sentait l'appel de l'autre mâle dans tout son corps… Il pouvait sentir le moindre de ses poils hérissés, son corps fondre littéralement et une envie cuisante qui réveillait son entre-jambe le mettant parfois dans des situations embarrassantes…

Ce n'était pas comme si s'isoler sur ce vaisseau était chose facile pour lui encore moins que pour les autres… Et il refusait de se satisfaire seul, de façon archaïque. Il avait envie de Naruto ...Il en avait besoin… Il voulait se réconcilier avec son corps.

Lentement, avec la légèreté d'un félin, il se dirigea vers la cabine du blond, qui restait toujours ouverte lorsqu'il n'y dormait pas et même s'il y dormait d'ailleurs… Il avança sur le pas de la porte et resta là un instant, silencieux, lorsque ne tarda pas à raisonner un ronronnement puissant auquel il répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Sasuke ! souffla une voix rauque et chaude.

Seul le ronronnement profond du brun lui répondit.

Le ronronnement qui soulevait le torse du blond attira à lui le corps fluide du plus jeune, qui s'avançait lentement dans la pièce, ses yeux rendus écarlates par le désir et ses mains glissant autour de lui …

\- Approche ! souffla la voix suave. Il n'y a rien devant toi.

Lorsqu'il fut à proximité, le ronronnent se fit plus fort alors que Naruto se levait et se mettait face à lui, leurs torses à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Naruto avait attendu que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, lui qui décide si oui ou non il voulait le rejoindre. Il ne voulait plus jamais le blesser et de toute façon, son corps et son âme ne voulait que l'Uchiwa, seulement lui…

Comme s'était moqué de lui Kiba lors de leur dernière sortie et qui avait entraîné le drame de leur séparation : sa queue ne se levait pour personne d'autre que le brun, autant dire que le blond avait été plus que vexé. Malgré les attentions des différentes prostituées, son corps était resté insensible à leurs charmes et à leurs caresses…

Il avait alors bu plus que de raison pour oublier qu'il était enragé contre son propre corps…

La main dorée vint chercher du bout des doigts celle de son opposant pâle, glissée dans un gant de velours noir rehaussé d'un nœud, accentuant la délicatesse de ses mains fragiles et fortes à la fois. Il hésitait, pour la première fois il se sentait comme un débutant.

Doucement, les doigts puissants vinrent tirer sur le nœud, afin d'ôter les gants qui lui cachaient la peau fragile et douce. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, mais un front se posa contre le sien et une main douce, mais ferme, se referma autour de son poignet.

\- N'aie pas peur !

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Menteur ! souffla-t-il.

Une main dorée vint se glisser sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui, les orbes bleus se posant sur le visage fin. Du pouce, il caressa la joue pâle avant, qu'avec précaution, il se pencha pour venir effleurer ses lèvres fines… D'abord avec douceur et hésitation, avant que Sasuke ne réponde à sa demande et que le baiser s'approfondisse enfin, emmené par l'envie du plus jeune.

Le corps fin se moula contre le sien et un grognement répondit au souffle saccadé du brun. L'une des mains tannées se glissa dans les longues mèches brunes tandis que l'autre enlaçait la taille souple. Naruto se contentait de suivre les désirs de celui pour qui il avait tout perdu. Il le laissait diriger leur futur ébat. Il ne voulait en aucun l'effrayer ou le faire fuir.

Les mains pâles se posèrent sur les bras puissants avant de glisser sur les épaules fortes et de venir se nouer autour du cou de l'homme qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Une langue mutine et joueuse vint réclamer l'entrée de sa cavité et se mit à explorer celle-ci de plus en plus fiévreusement. Les mains fines glissèrent dans les soyeuses mèches blondes, alors que le blond le juchait sur ses reins, avant de l'emporter vers sa couche…

Naruto s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le jeune Uchiwa assis sur ses cuisses, son membre douloureusement emprisonné alors qu'un feu dévorant envahissait peu à peu son ventre le faisant grogner furieusement.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, laissant la place du dessus à celui qui le chevauchait, frottant doucement son ventre contre le sien, attisant plus, si besoin sans fallait, l'envie qu'il avait de lui… Ses mains vinrent lui enlever la chemise qui le couvrait dénudant son torse pâle. Les yeux vides se posèrent sur lui.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Quoi? souffla le blond.

\- Je sens la tristesse dans ton regard ! Ne me fait pas ça !

\- Je ne comprends pas ? souffla doucement le blond en caressant le visage en face de lui, repoussant avec douceur les douces mèches brunes.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si … je ne sais ...Comme si tu te sentais coupable !

Naruto avala doucement sa salive, il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Il aurait tout donner pour croiser son regard encore une fois.

\- Mais je regrette tellement. murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je ne regrette pas moi ! feula le brun arrachant un sourire au capitaine allongé sous lui.

\- Tu es incroyable !

\- Fais-moi une promesse !

\- Encore ? sourit doucement le blond. Je passe mon temps à te faire des promesses et toi m'en feras tu une ?

\- Si cela te rassure !

\- Très bien, alors dis-moi qu'elle est donc cette promesse que tu veux que je te fasse ?

\- De ne jamais cesser de sourire !

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent et le brun eut un rictus moqueur, il devinait le regard perdu et le visage interrogatif du blond. Il se pencha doucement le visage du blond entre ses mains et vint frôler ses lèvres.

\- Promets moi de ne jamais rien laisser effacer ton sourire. J'en ai besoin ...souffla le brun doucement. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu souris pour vivre !

\- Si tu veux que je n'arrête jamais de sourire tu dois toi aussi me faire une promesse !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de toujours rester à mes côtés ! De ne jamais me quitter !

\- Ce n'est pas une promesse ça ! souffla le brun contre ses lèvres.

\- Ah bon qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Une obligation ! Par ta faute me voilà hybride, « mère » de ton enfant et sans famille !

\- Tu as une famille ! murmura le blond. Tu nous as moi et l'équipage… et notre enfant ! Et j'espère, dans quelques temps, un autre toi … Un enfant qui te ressemblera … Si tu le veux !

\- Tu le veux ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un autre enfant ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être avec toi, de le voir grandir en toi, d'être là lorsqu'il est né ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur et uniquement lui ! Avec un autre enfant ou sans !

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête sans répondre alors que Naruto venait reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur, caressant son dos de ses mains légèrement caleuses, amenant des frissons sur toute sa peau. Chacun à leur façon, ils avaient leurs blessures, leurs stigmates physiques ou moraux.

,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

Sasuke était allongé au milieu des draps défaits en vrac, son corps fin, pâle et blessé exposé aux yeux de son homme. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun dégoût, aucune peur, Naruto laissa ses lèvres parcourir chaque millimètre de la peau martyrisée, chaque cicatrice…

Il aimait ce corps bien plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, il était celui de la personne qu'il aimait, chaque blessure était la preuve de ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui et à cause lui. Et le blond en était fier !

\- Peu m'importe le nombre d'homme qui ont posé la main sur toi, je serai le dernier et tu ne te souviendras que de moi !

Naruto s'était levé et allongé de tout son long sur le corps d'albâtre de son amant.

\- Tu es mien ! Seulement mien et pour l'éternité.

Sasuke leva ses mains vers le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui et, du bout des doigts, retraça lentement chaque centimètre de celui-ci, chaque contour, chaque détail, chaque imperfection qui n'en était pas une. Il redessinait dans son esprit, selon ses souvenirs, le visage doux et respirant la joie de vivre de cet homme imprévisible et indomptable.

Ce qu'il ne voulait jamais voir sur ce visage c'était de la tristesse, il voulait sentir la joie de vivre de celui-ci toujours être présente. Il en avait besoin comme de l'air qu'il respirait et comme la liberté à laquelle il avait aspiré toute sa vie…

Il attira doucement le corps de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui. Naruto vint à sa rencontre et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il glissa ses mains dans les douces mèches brunes et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il aimait sentir son corps être au creux du sien, c'était comme s'il y était à sa place, il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il embrassa encore et encore, avec douceur, les lèvres fines sous les siennes, les effleurant les mordillant, avant de plonger dans son cou.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de celui-ci et commencèrent à descendre sur son torse avant de venir happer un téton, s'attirant un grognement qui le fit sourire… Il sentit le jeune homme se débattre légèrement et il cessa sa torture pour descendre plus bas beaucoup plus bas…

\- Tourne toi. Souffla-t-il.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke passa sur le ventre, présentant ses fesses au blond.

Naruto laissa ses lèvres glisser sur le dos du brun, glissant sur ses reins, avant de venir caresser d'un effleurement, les fesses de son compagnon. Il savait que le brun aimait particulièrement ça et il s'égara doucement entre elles, avec précaution. Surveillant le moindre geste de recul ou de malaise de celui qu'il espérait voir enfin s'abandonner à nouveau sans retenu entre ses bras.

Il laissa sa bouche dériver sur sa peau, tandis que ses mains le couvraient avec douceur, frôlant ses hanches. Naruto pouvait sentir le corps s'étirer sous lui, il aida le brun à relever ses hanches légèrement, glissant un coussin dessous pour voir son fessier s'écarter pour lui. Il laissa un souffle frais glisser entre les fesses blanches, alors que la respiration du brun se coupait l'espace d'un instant, il continua à laisser son souffle le caresser, glisser sous ses bourses et faire monter progressivement le désir dans le corps de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il ajouta à son souffle le contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la peau douce qui se couvrait de frisson. Avec douceur, il alla effleurer l'intimité du jeune homme du bout de sa langue, surveillant ses réactions, avant de l'entendre soupirer et se détendre, lui accordant ainsi, la permission d'aller plus loin, ce dont il ne se priva pas.

Sa langue remonta tout le long de sa raie, faisant trembler Sasuke sous son corps. Léchant avec de plus en plus de motivation ce petit anneau rosé qui s'ouvrait peu à peu sous son contact. Les doigts fins se plantèrent dans les draps alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons. Il avait envie de plus de contact, la chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre ne faisait que s'accroître. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son fessier remontait de plus en plus et se tendait vers celui qui lui dispensait tant de plaisir, faisant résonner dans sa poitrine un ronronnement de désir.

Naruto laissa sa main glisser délicatement sur son ventre et venir emprisonner son membre pour le masser doucement.

\- Plus ! feula le brun. Je ne suis pas en sucre ! gémit-il.

Trois doigts allèrent se refermer délicatement autour de son gland rougit et suintant qui le firent se cambrer tandis qu'il continuait doucement à le torturer, la langue joueuse s'amusait à écarter délicatement son entrée, alors qu'un index venait pousser délicatement en lui et se fit absorber.

Le blond sentit son corps se tendre au déclenchement de cette envie qu'avait le brun de se faire prendre. Il le voyait à la façon qu'avait Sasuke de s'empaler sur son doigt, désormais à genoux sur son lit, cherchant à soulager ce qui le démangeait.

\- Naruto ! grogna-t-il.

Le doigt s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et le brun laissa passer un son rauque qui faillit perdre le capitaine Uzumaki qui plongea plus profondément son index en y joignant un second doigt qui frappa de plein fouet la protubérance du brun, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un cri s'échappait de sa gorge.

\- Oh mon dieu … Ouiiii…. laissa échapper le plus jeune, n'attendant plus que le plaisir qui l'avait saisi ne le reprenne. Il s'empala de plus en plus sur les doigts de l'homme qui le maintenait, son dos contre son torse et l'aidait dans son mouvement en allant cogner ce point si dispensateur de plaisir, caché au fond de lui.

\- Naruto… souffla doucement une voix perdue.

\- Je suis là. Chuchota-t-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il continuait de taquiner son point ultra sensible…

A nouveau, il souffla son prénom alors que son corps lui échappait se mouvant dans le plaisir qu'il lui offrait.

\- Fais toi du bien, vas-y. murmura une voix rauque à son oreille faisant trembler Sasuke .

Son corps s'empala plus violemment et le blond heurta puissamment sa prostate lui offrant enfin la délivrance que son corps lui réclamait.

Haletant, tremblant et le souffle haché , Sasuke cherchait ses repères, son corps appuyé contre celui de Naruto qui le tenait lové contre lui. Ce dernier prit le temps de le laisser revenir à lui. Naruto l'allongea doucement sur le lit le contemplant avec tendresse. Sa main caressant lentement son ventre plat frémissant. Les mains de Sasuke vinrent caresser délicatement le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui, retraçant celui-ci , le gravant dans sa mémoire.

Sasuke approcha ses lèvres cherchant celles de Naruto. Il inversa leur position, laissant son corps enjamber celui de l'homme allongé désormais sous lui et dont les mains parcouraient sensuellement ses courbes. Avec appréhension, il se glissa au-dessus du membre érigé et quémandeur. Deux mains se posèrent avec douceur sur ses fesses et l'aidèrent à se positionner. Naruto le laissait libre de choisir le mouvement, la vitesse de leur union. Et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point il se sentait proche de jouir alors que le brun l'enveloppait de sa chaleur …

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour tenter de combattre l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de renverser le brun et de s'enfoncer profondément en lui et de le faire hurler , peu lui importait qui aurait entendu ou si cela aurait réveillé leur enfant… Non il s'en contre-fichait, ses mains se crispèrent sur les cuisses du brun qui s'était empalé pleinement sur lui.

Le visage levé vers le plafond et les yeux clos, Sasuke appréhendait au travers de tous ses sens ce qui était en train de se produire, le besoin, l'envie qui le ravageait le dépassait. Il le fallait, il se pencha vers le blond sous lui et son regard vide se posa sur lui. Les yeux clairs étaient rivés à son expression et n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? souffla le capitaine.

\- Fais-le.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Prends-moi ! Possède-moi ! Par pitié fais-moi oublier qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'a touché.

Avec précaution, Naruto se redressa et se plaqua contre lui, il sentait le corps du brun trembler, alors que ses bras étaient noués autour de son cou .

\- Non, prends ce que tu veux de moi. murmura une voix douce. Et quand tu seras prêt, je te donnerai ce que tu me laisseras t'offrir.

Deux mains fermes et chaleureuses se posèrent sur ses hanches et le firent monter et descendre avec soin, lubrifiant son corps.

\- Cherches-toi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Rejetant son corps en arrière il sentit le membre ancré en lui venir d'abord frôler sa prostate encore sensible avant de chercher à la percuter plus fortement. Son souffle s'accéléra tout comme les battements désordonnés de son cœur auxquels se joignirent les coups de reins de plus ne plus prononcés du blond.

\- Encore… plus…

Inconscient de ses cuisses qui s'ouvraient pour lui, Sasuke s'était totalement allongé sur les cuisses du blond et se déhanchait de plus en plus, son dos cambrer, cherchait plus de contact à l'intérieur de lui.

Ce fut cet instant qui perdit le capitaine Uzumaki, ouvrant les vannes de son envie, de son besoin, son corps remonta sur celui alanguit et quémandeur et il se propulsa entre les cuisses écartées qui l'accueilli, son sexe heurta violemment le point sensible de son amant et le fit hurler.

Sans retenue et sans pouvoir se restreindre, il le réclama.

\- Viens… ahhhh...pluuussss….. encore… aaahhh….

Les bras accrochés à la tête du lit le brun réclamait l'assouvissement du feu déclenché en lui par le corps qui possédait pleinement le sien.

Il se sentait enfin complet, entier et surtout vivant …

Son cœur au bord de l'explosion, comme son corps, se laissa abuser avec délice avant de céder à la pression en lui et autour de lui, son sexe fut saisi fortement et l'orgasme le faucha dans un cri silencieux qui le laissa dans un cocon blanc vaporeux d'où il ne voulait surtout pas revenir...

Il perçut Naruto se coller à lui et il émit un ronronnement de bien-être plongeant dans un profond sommeil, apaisé et serein, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage pâle aux joues rougies de plaisirs...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

L'air était doux et le vent soufflait dans les voiles, la nuit était tombée et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver. Sasuke dormait paisiblement son fils niché contre lui et Naruto les enveloppait tous les deux de ses bras, son nez enfouit contre la nuque du brun. Il profitait d'un moment de détente…

En haut du nid de pie, Kiba s'était laissé prendre par le calme et somnolait, il n'y avait rien à l'horizon… Il laissa son regard se poser sur leur drapeau… Le Kyubi avait été remplacé par un Kraken lors de l'attaque de l'Île du Colonel … Leur capitaine ne l'avait toujours pas remplacé… Il fallait vraiment qu'il remette leur drapeau celui-là était trop moche…

Kiba se laissa porter par le calme environnant, du moins lui sembla-t-il alors qu'il sombrait dans un demi sommeil… Et ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre….

Le bruit des canons résonna, faisant s'éveiller tous les dormeurs et mettre le navire sans dessus dessous… Juste le temps d'attraper son arme et ils étaient tous le pont… Des cris se mirent à se répandre, se répercutant de part et d'autre du navire…

\- Tout le monde sur le pont !

\- Amenez la grand'voile !

\- Chargez les canons !

Il y avait le bruit des cavalcades, les coups de canons qui tombaient à l'eau et faisaient tanguer la frégate. Des cris, des hurlements…

\- Prêt ?

\- TIREZ !

Le vaisseau tremblait, chahuter de tous côtés. Sur le pont, Shikamaru hurlait les ordres donnés par son capitaine, à la vigie Kiba scrutait les drapeaux.

\- Alors Kiba ? hurla Naruto.

\- Des français cap'taine !

\- Des français ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Ici ? interrogea Sakura, son arme chargée, prête à faire feu pour protéger la poupe du navire.

Naruto essaya de réfléchir un instant, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Un nouveau boulet de canon se fracassa sur le pont.

\- Dégage nous de là, Shika ! hurla le blond.

\- J'essaye ! hurla son second. Coupez-moi ses cordages !

\- A L'ABORDAGE ! hurla une voix.

Naruto frémit.

Une flopée d'hommes parue soudain pour envahir son navire et se jeter sur eux.

Où était Sasuke ?

Il se précipita dans l'escalier pour rejoindre sa cabine espérant y trouver le jeune homme et leur enfant. Devant la porte de celle-ci, Akamaru se jetait sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous les crocs ! Kiba était descendu en renfort et passait tous ceux qui essayaient d'avancer par le fil de son sabre. Naruto vint lui prêter main forte…

Ils semblaient tellement nombreux mais Naruto refusait de les laisser approcher… Kiba était aussi acharné que son capitaine, Sakura protégeait Shikamaru qui tentait de se dégager, alors que Shino ordonnait que l'on tire des coups de canon pour détruire le navire qui les collait… Le reste des membres d'équipage n'était pas en reste et chacun se battait pour sauver sa peau…

C'était une vraie pagaille…

Naruto et Kiba se retrouvèrent bientôt acculés.

\- Dites à vos hommes de cesser le combat ! hurla une voix. Vous allez tous mourir pour rien !

\- On n'abandonnera jamais ! lui répondit une voix.

Silencieux, derrière Naruto, Sasuke serrait dans ses bras leur enfant, sa main glissa sur la gorge de celui-ci et il vint frotter son visage contre le sien faisant chouiner l'adorable bambin blond.

Le petit bruit, si semblable à un miaulement, fit se retourner Naruto l'espace d'un instant et son regard clair se posa sur son homme et leur progéniture.

\- Sasuke. souffla-t-il.

Le brun leva son regard vide vers lui. Il posa son enfant face à Naruto et posa sa main pâle sur les yeux bleus de l'enfant.

\- Tu m'as promis ! souffla le brun.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas… Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas …

\- Tu as promis de ne plus jamais laisser personne d'autre que toi me toucher… Tu m'as promis que jamais notre enfant ne vivrait ce que j'ai vécu !

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Kiba regarda le dilemme de son capitaine, face au brun dont le regard vide était posé quelque part entre son capitaine et rien… L'enfant, dont la queue rabattue entre ses jambes, était posé sur son ventre couinait doucement, ses petites mains accrochées à celles brisées de son père.

Kiba avait la rage, il était en colère.. Il n'avait pas d'attache comme le capitaine et l'Uchiwa mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de faire vivre à la personne qu'il aimait ce que le brun avait dû endurer.

\- Fais-le ! fit la voix froide du maître chien.

Naruto posa un regard désemparé sur son ami.

\- Kiba ?

-Fais-le ! Tu ne peux pas laisser Sasuke revivre ça ! Et tu ne peux pas laisser ses types prendre ton fils ! Ils le traiteront comme un animal ! Naruto ! hurla le châtain pour le sortir de sa torpeur douloureuse.

Une main se posa sur le visage de Naruto qui sursauta, c'était celle de Sasuke, il plongea dans le regard vide et y lu plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, ses yeux dévièrent vers son fils qui lui sourit et la petite queue en panache se mit à s'agiter.

Naruto avait la gorge nouée, il était incapable de parler.

\- Naruto ! souffla doucement Sasuke. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis. Alors fais-le, pour moi, pour notre fils ! Je te le demande.

Le brun posa sa main sur la lame du sabre et la dirigea sur leur enfant dont le corps était posé contre son torse juste au niveau du cœur du brun.

\- N'aie pas peur ! souffla doucement le brun.

Il ôta sa main de la lame pour la poser de nouveau sur les yeux de leur fils et il ferma les siens …

Naruto resserra sa main autour de la garde de sa lame, un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il armait puissamment son bras pour enfoncer celle-ci jusqu'au tréfonds du cœur de son amour, transperçant le corps fragile de leur enfant, afin qu'il souffre le moins possible…

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du brun alors qu'un cri de rage s'élevait de la bouche du blond…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- NOOOOONNNNN ! hurla une voix avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse.

Le coup toucha la main du blond qui lâcha son sabre alors qu'il se tournait vers celui qui avait crié. Son regard se posa sur une longue silhouette vêtue de noire, un visage pâle aux traits tirés, de longues mèches sombres retenues dans un catogan…

Les lèvres du blond se mirent à trembler alors qu'un sourire fragile se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'homme qui avait tiré.

\- Non ! souffla la voix. Naruto, non ! Personne ne leur fera de mal.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long du visage basané alors que Naruto se laissait choir sur le sol.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! Lâchez tous vos armes ! hurla l'homme de nouveau. Le capitaine Uzumaki est un ami !

Lentement, l'homme s'approcha et Kiba le reconnu.

\- Toi !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je vous croyais tous mort.

\- Hé bien, il faut croire que je suis comme la mauvaise herbe ! sourit-il avec douceur. Son regard sombre se posa vers le plus jeune, à ses pieds le capitaine Uzumaki, en état de choc, retenait à grand peine les larmes qui l'avaient envahies. Ses mains crispées sur la chemise de son amant.

\- Naruto ! souffla la voix douce de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bonjour Otouto.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette voix. Il ouvrit la bouche alors que son fils se mettait à miauler.

\- Miaouuuu….

La queue s'agita en tous sens faisant voler les mèches blondes de l'homme à ses pieds.

\- Naruto… ?

Se reprenant doucement. L'homme se redressa et vint serrer son fils et son amant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon...souffla-t-il. Pardon !

Il serra son enfant contre lui.

\- Idiot ! murmura doucement le brun en prenant son visage entre ses mains essuyant tendrement les larmes qui marquaient ses joues .

Naruto se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de faire cesser le combat.

\- Itachi. le salua-t-il.

Le brun lui sourit et se tourna vers son frère qui semblait totalement perdu. Ses yeux sombres fixaient le néant et son visage pâle semblait figé dans une expression d'ahurissement le plus total.

\- Sasuke.

\- Nii-san ? articula-t-il avec difficultés, comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

\- Otouto !

Sasuke tendit la main vers son frère et le visage du brun se figea.

\- Sasuke ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres avant de laisser tomber sans le regarder.

\- Il est aveugle. Danzô lui a brûlé les yeux.

Un regard colérique se posa sur le blond qui s'était détourné. Sasuke sentit immédiatement le changement dans l'attitude de son amant et d'instinct, il se nicha avec leur fils contre celui-ci.

\- Otouto ? l'appela doucement son frère.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à Naruto ! siffla la voix du plus jeune.

Itachi regarda son frère se blottir dans l'étreinte du blond, qui avait refermé ses bras autour d'eux, sa queue noire ébouriffée battant l'air avec colère, les pupilles sans vie virèrent à un rouge écarlate soutenu, alors qu'un feulement de colère s'élevait de la gorge du plus jeune.

L'aîné déglutit et préféra laisser ce point de côté pour l'instant afin de reporter son attention sur l'enfant niché dans le giron de son frère.

\- Qui est-ce ? finit-il par demander.

\- Qui ?murmura Naruto.

\- Dans les bras de mon frère ?

\- Notre fils. souffla-t-il. Boruto.

\- Votre … ? Nani ? percuta Itachi.

\- C'est de ta faute Nii-san !persifla le plus jeune sa queue battant furieusement l'air derrière lui.

\- Pardon ? redemanda l'aîné abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'en ayant un partenaire mâle je pouvais avoir des enfants ? feula le cadet.

\- Mais… Enfin… Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir d'enfant ! fit soudain le plus âgé.

\- Ah oui ? Hé bien pourtant j'en ai eu un ! lâcha froidement Sasuke en tendant son fils à son aîné, sous le regard doux du blond.

Itachi soupira.

\- En fait, je l'ignorai.

\- Comment ça tu l'ignorais ?

Son aîné secoua la tête.

\- Le dernier de nous à avoir été comme toi c'était Izuna. Malheureusement lui et son enfant n'ont pas survécu. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur ce cas de figure. Juste que certains d'entre nous peuvent développer des attributs félins en fonction de leur lien avec leur partenaire. Il faut croire que Naruto était destiné à faire de toi sa moitié.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que n'importe qui aurait pu être… ? souffla le plus jeune.

\- Non ! Non Otouto ça n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui. sourit l'aîné avec tendresse.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune. L'idée qu'il aurait pu avoir un enfant d'un des hommes qui avaient usé de lui ou de Danzô le rendait malade et le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Savoir qu'il n'aurait pu enfanter que de Naruto et que ses attributs n'étaient liés qu'à lui, le réconfortait.

Il se blottit de nouveau contre le blond et leur fils se mit à glousser et à gesticuler contre son père.

\- Je crois qu'il a envie de se dégourdir les pattes. sourit Itachi. Venez à bord de notre navire. Je crains hélas que ton vaisseau ne finisse par grand fond Naruto.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'est égal. Pour moi tout ce qui compte, c'est Sasuke.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du buste de son amant, ses lèvres venant pose un baiser sur les cheveux soyeux de leur enfant.

\- Et puis un navire je peux en faire construire un autre... Pour l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu changé ton drapeau ! Qu'as-tu fait du Kyubi ? Interrogea Itachi. Je ne vous ai pas reconnu.

\- Quand Danzô nous a pourchassé j'ai changé de sigle, le Kraken, pour la destruction de toute sa flotte. Nous avons pourchassé celle de Danzô et fait sombrer par grand fond chacun de ses navires… murmura Naruto. Pour pouvoir atteindre son île et lui reprendre Sasuke.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Il attira son petit frère à lui le séparant provisoirement du Capitaine Uzumaki qui semblait avoir du mal à lâcher celui-ci et les entraîna sur son vaisseau. Itachi serrait avec tendresse son petit frère contre lui.

\- Tu as tant de choses à me raconter ! souffla l'aîné.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! ricana le plus jeune, alors que ses doigts allaient chercher ceux de son amant.

Naruto glissa sa main sur la taille de Sasuke et vint déposer un baiser juste derrière les petites oreilles brunes. Il ne put retenir un gloussement en entendant son homme se mettre à ronronner. Ronronnement qui ne tarda pas à engendrer celui de leur enfant puis le sien.

\- Tu vois capitaine ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! souriait Kiba en s'approchant du blond.

Il glissa une main à l'arrière du pantalon de celui-ci et dégagea une énorme queue dorée en panache …

\- Mais, mais… commença le blond sous les éclats de rire de ses membres d'équipage et de son beau-frère.

\- Sasuke, je crois que tu ne seras plus le seul à vivre avec deux queues !

La longue queue racée du brun ne tarda pas à trouver la queue en panache et vint s'enrouler délicatement autour, déclenchant de nouveau le puissant ronronnement du blond sous le regard amusé de leur fils dont la queue s'agitait de plaisir.

\- C'est plus un navire ! soupira Shikamaru, c'est une ménagerie.

L'homme étouffa un bâillement et alla piquer un petit roupillon dans un coin, sous l'œil désabusé de Sakura qui alla prêter main forte pour soigner les blesser.

Itachi sourit devant le couple qui se tenait près de lui.

Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire…

.

* * *

Et voilà cette histoire touche à sa fin.

Je sais que certain ont détesté le comportement de Naruto dans cette histoire et ne lui pardonnerons pas son erreur.

Néanmoins comme je l'avais mentionné c'est une happy end.

Même si cette histoire ne vous a pas plut j'espère que vous en tenterez de nouvelles.

A bientôt

.


End file.
